Show Me What I'm Looking For
by Only-for-you-910
Summary: AU Liley love story. Lilly moves to Tennessee with some major trust issues, that is, until she meets Miley. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay everyone it's been way too long since I've put a story up and I deeply apologize. Right now ideas for "Best Friends Means Friends Forever" are slow, which means I'm taking time off from it. But the idea for this story came to me one day and it all just started pouring out. I kinda used it as a therapy for myself. For those of you reading, thank you and please review!_

**_Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY IMAGINATION!_**

* * *

_Save me I'm lost_

_Oh Lord, I've been waiting for you_

_I'll pay any cost, save me from being confused_

_Show me what I'm looking for..._

I sat in the passenger seat of my mom's Chevy silverado, leaning my head against the window. In the side-view mirror, I could see the U-Haul transporting all of our stuff behind us, being drove by the movers my mom hired. I didn't exactly want to move, but I guess when I stop to think about it, it really couldn't hurt. Looking out the window, to the surrounding land, I saw nothing but green – everywhere. Trees, Trees, and more trees. I was actually surprised that the road we were traveling on was paved.

After about another hour of driving, we came into a small town. A road sign read 'Crowley Corners', but to me it read 'Hillbilly Hell'. In town we passed a small cafe, a convenient mart & gas station, and a few other buildings. My mom kept driving on the same road, and about a mile out of town we passed what I assume to be my new high school. It was bigger than what I imagined a high school in the middle of nowhere would be. My mom took the next left and then after passing a few houses scattered out along the way, she pulled in the driveway of a two-story white house. I had to admit that it had a certain charm about it. When she put the truck in park, I hopped out, combing my fingers through my long blond hair.

I turned around to shut the truck door when I saw something, well someone, that literally took my breath away. She appeared to be my age, and was riding bareback on top of a white mare following closely behind an older guy, presumably her dad, riding on a black mare. My eyes traveled from her boots and up her long tan legs, only covered in a pair of cut-off short jean shorts. My wondering eyes continued raking over her well built upper body, hidden by a tight black tank top and finally to her face, where my blue eyes met the most beautiful pair of blue-gray eyes I had ever seen. She raked a strand of chestnut colored hair out of her eyes while never breaking eye contact with me. As the horse continued on, she was forced to look away from me but my eyes followed her and I took note of all those beautiful curls of hair, falling down to the middle of her back.

Reluctantly I looked away and turned to go inside. Our new house has three bedrooms; mom says one is for me, one is for her, and she is turning the spare into a guest bedroom, not like we'll be having any guests anyways. Our living room is pretty spacious and so is the kitchen and dining room. I walked up the stairs into the room that is to be mine. My room is the biggest of the three, and has my own bathroom attached. Walking in my bare room, I notice a sliding door on the far side. I walk over and open it, stepping out onto a small balcony that overlooks a piece of land and a small creek running along the outskirts of it.

The view would be quiet remarkable for someone who enjoys that sort of thing. But to be honest, I haven't felt much emotion of any kind since I was sent into the hospital. I haven't had a need to show emotions since then. I stopped trusting people after what happened and I completely shut myself off from anyone and the ability to feel anything. Sometimes I wish I could just have a friend and set my trust issues aside, especially after seeing the gorgeous girl on the horse. I want to get to know her, I can't explain it, but I have this feeling inside of me like I'm meant to know this girl. But I doubt that's going to happen, seeing as how I can't trust or open up to anyone.

I sighed and left my room, going back downstairs to show the movers where my things go. Everything was all moved in by late afternoon. My mom had unpacked and put away the food and cooking utensils and was currently downstairs cooking supper. I was hanging up my clothes and putting some into drawers when my cell phone beeped, signaling a text message. I looked at my phone seeing that it was from Oliver, my best friend before the incident.

_'Hey Lilly I'm worried about you, I haven't heard from you in a long time. Please let me know you're okay, I'm still here for you' – Ollie_

I shut my phone, mad at myself for not being able to trust myself or Oliver enough to text back. He had been a great friend. He had fought for me and stood up for me. He came to my house everyday after what happened, although I never told him how truly depressed I was, and when I was in the hospital, he was there to see me for the weekly visit I was allowed. After I got out of the hospital and the doctor put me on some medicine, I stopped wanting to be around anyone. I quit calling or texting Oliver. Whenever he came over, I wouldn't answer the door or I would tell him I didn't feel like having company. I was a complete jerk but yet he still texts me from time to time, telling me he's still here for me. My medicine was recently switched so that I no longer feel like a total zombie, but my trust issues are still there.

From below me, I hear my mom calling my name, letting me know that supper is finished. I hung up the jeans in my hand and ran downstairs to join her at the table. The only thing that hasn't changed about me is my appetite, I still love to eat! Mom made me a plate and I sat down opposite from her and started eating. I looked up from my plate to see my mom watching me and she let out a sigh.

"Lilly, you start school in two months, please try to make some friends," she said.

"Doubtful," I replied, shoveling another bite of food into my mouth.

My mom sighed again, "Lilly you have a chance to start over and make friends that didn't know you before."

I swallowed a bite before answering her, "Mom, what good is it to have a friend if I can't trust them? If I made a friend, I would think it would only be right to trust them enough to tell them I'm gay, and after what happened... Mom I just can't. I can't face that possibly happening again."

"I promise you, Lilly, that I will not let that happen to you again," she said.

"You couldn't stop it the first time, you can't stop it from happening again," I said a little harshly.

My mother looked at me with sorrow-filled eyes, "I know, and I'm truly sorry. But you are gonna miss out on something great by shutting yourself off to everyone."

I finished eating and went back to my room to finish putting my things up. I finished unpacking my computer, movies, and books around midnight. I laid down on my bed and sighed in relief to be finished with everything. My mother's words found there way into my mind and replayed themselves over and over. I had a feeling she was right, if I didn't find some way to trust people, I would miss out on something great. I pulled the covers up around me and quickly fell asleep, too tired to change into pajamas.

* * *

**AN: Okay so here is the first chapter. I am currently working on chapter 9. All of my chapters for this story will have lyrics in them that somehow tie into the chapter. Lyrics from this chapter are "Show Me What I'm Looking For" by Carolina Liars. Thanks again, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am..._

I woke up early the next morning, feeling tired after having woke up in the middle of the night because of another nightmare. The same nightmare I've had on multiple occasions, of what happened – the three guys, popular jocks, overpowering me and the laughter of one of them. Choosing not to think about it, I picked out my clothes for today and hopped in my shower, letting the hot water pour over me. After getting out of the shower and putting on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, I did my hair and went downstairs. Mom already had most of our stuff unpacked and put in place, making it look nice and homey. I ate a piece of toast for breakfast, for once not really in the mood to eat, and slipped on my flip flops, going outside to take in my new surroundings.

It was nice and peaceful outside. No busy California traffic or swarms of people, just grass and trees and a breeze that brought with it a scent that I couldn't quiet place yet. I contemplated the thought that maybe we were meant to move here in order for me to get better. Just as that thought appeared in my mind, my eyes settled on a familiar brunette beauty. Today she had on ripped jeans, rolled up almost to her knees, a gray tank top, and of course, cowboy boots. Her hair was pulled back with a clip, allowing a few strands to hang freely around her face. She looked absolutely stunning once again. And I have to admit, I was somewhat happy to discover that she lived almost directly across from me. I was even more shocked when I noticed that her house was more of a log cabin, beautifully built, with a two car garage built on to the side. _Damn she must be loaded._

I sat on my porch and watched her. She was next to the barn on the other side of her house, brushing the horse she was riding yesterday. I watched as she brushed the horses mane and rubbed it gently on the nose. She had a sweet way of doing things, it was hard to explain. She accidentally dropped the brush on the ground and I watched her bend over to pick it up. As she did so, her tank top slid up some, exposing the tan skin covering her stomach. I admired the toned muscles there and when my eyes looked up, I noticed she was looking at me. _Shit she caught me checking her out!_ Her lips tugged into a smile as she looked back at the horse and continued brushing it. It seemed almost as if she was glad she caught me checking her out. Did she drop the brush on purpose? No. There's no way this innocent little country girl would be gay. It's like a redneck thing to hate gays, right? Maybe I shouldn't stereotype her, I know nothing about her. As if hearing that last thought, the girl tied the horse's reins to the fence post and made her way across the road and over to my porch.

"Hi, I'm Miley Stewart," she said, her voice dripping with a husky southern accent that almost made my heart stop beating.

Miley. That has to be the most beautiful name I've ever heard.

"Lilly Truscott," I said, surprising myself by holding my hand out to her. She shook it immediately.

"Welcome to Crowley Corner's Lilly. Let me know if you need a tour guide," she said, winking.

She smiled upon noticing the blush creeping across my cheeks and turned around to walk back to her house. I watched her hips sway as she walked. There's just something about this girl that intrigues me, despite not wanting to get close to anyone, for some reason I want to know her. She looked back one last time, giving me a smile and catching me checking her out again, although it didn't seem to bother her, she just smiled more and turned around. _Nice move Lilly, let the new neighbor you just met catch you checking her out for the second time within ten minutes, that's not the least bit creepy._ I mentally scolded myself as I felt the heat leave my cheeks and I got up and went back inside.

I spent most of the next day inside. Standing in my kitchen, I could see Miley helping her dad with chores. Every so often, her eyes would wonder across the street to my house, as if waiting to see me appear outside. My mom silently stood behind me, startling me as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"She's cute Lil, you should get to know her," Mom said, giving me a knowing smile.

"Drop it mom, she'd never be interested," I replied.

"Don't be so sure. People can surprise you," She said, walking back into the living room.

I sighed as I climbed the stairs to my room. I sat down on my bed, feeling a wave of sadness overcome me. I don't even know what has me so down today. I looked over at the picture on my dresser. It was of me and Oliver, the last one we took together before what happened. _We had been to the mall that day, checking out all the cute girls. When we had gotten back to my house, we had spent several hours in my room talking and Oliver suggested we take a picture. _Who woulda knew that everything would change so much in just a week's time? I smiled sadly at the memory, bringing my legs up to my chest, and burying my face in my knees, crying.

I cried for what felt like hours. When I finally looked up from my knees, I noticed it was slowly getting darker outside. I stood up and went into my bathroom, looking in the mirror. My eyeliner had smudged a bit, and my eyes were puffy and red. I quickly wiped at my eyeliner, fixing the mess that had spread down my cheeks. After my make-up was once again normal, it was still pretty obvious that I had been crying.

I continued to look at myself in the mirror. I felt empty, hollow, like I had a void inside of me that couldn't be filled no matter how hard I tried. After therapy, I no longer felt the need to harm myself, but I am always afraid of a relapse. I never want to go back to the hospital, to be watched 24/7, and treated like some sort of nutcase. On the way out of my bedroom, I stopped at my dresser and picked up my pill bottle. Knowing that my mom was keeping track of whether I was taking them or not, I slipped one out of the bottle and swallowed it, heading downstairs, sliding on my flip flops, and stepping out the back door, so mom wouldn't see that I had been crying.

Once outside, I breathed in the Tennessee air. It was so much cleaner and crisper than the California air, and I quickly let it fill my lungs, exhaling slowly. I ran my fingers through my hair, and made my way across the backyard, towards the creek that bordered the woods. I walked along the edge of the creek for awhile until I found a good spot to sit down. The sun hadn't quiet set in the horizon as I sat on the creek bank and allowed my legs to dangle off the edge. Looking around, I could just barely make out my house in the distance and I hadn't realized I had wondered so far off. I sat in silence, feeling as though I might cry again. Lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't heard footsteps approaching until a shadow cast over me. Looking up, I saw that Miley was standing beside me, looking down at me. My eyes met hers and she smiled, showing off some of her perfect teeth.

"You have a beautiful smile," I blurted out, my handing flying up to cover my mouth. I inwardly cursed myself for saying that out loud, my cheeks tinging with pink.

Her smile only grew. "Thanks, mind if I sit?" She asked in her southern drawl, nodding towards the spot on the ground beside me.

I shook my head, not really trusting myself to speak. She sat down next to me, bringing her legs up to her chest and putting her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. She let out a long sigh and I looked over at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous, her figure illuminated by the distant setting sun. Her hair was down today, falling down her back and around her shoulders in wavy curls. She looked over at me and I was once again caught staring. She didn't seem to be appalled or even surprised that I had been staring at her. She just smiled once again, her eyes raking over my face. Her smile faltered a bit as she finally looked back into my eyes. She suddenly seemed a lot less confident than the girl that had strolled over to my porch yesterday. Her eyes looked darker too, almost sad. Then I realized that she had noticed that I had been crying. I quickly looked away and stood up, her eyes following me.

"Sorry I have to go," I said before turning around.

I felt her eyes on me as she watched me run back to my house and dart inside. I sighed as I walked into my bedroom. I kicked the wall, feeling angry at myself for leaving her. Walking out onto my balcony, I seen that she was still sitting there in the same position she had before I ran off. As the sun finally set, I watched her stand up and turn to gaze at me, as if she had known I'd be here watching her. I looked down and stepped back inside my bedroom as I watched her figure walk down along side the creek towards her house. I changed into pajamas and laid down in my bed, crying into my pillow until I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: So I know Lilly is acting kinda stupid right now, but it happens lol And its not hard to push away the one you love:( especially with emotional scars. You'll find out what happened to Lilly in one of the next chapters. The lyrics are "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Am I that strong, _

_To carry on?_

_I might change your life_

_I might save my world_

_Could you save me?_

Light from the sun made its way into my room as I began to wake up. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I climbed out of bed and padded across the floor to my bathroom. After I had showered, I put on a pair of short black denim shorts and a white t-shirt that was designed to look like it had had bright colored paint splattered out across it. Then I straightened my hair and added just a bit of eyeliner, before heading downstairs to grab some breakfast. I grabbed a plate and filled it with eggs, bacon, and toast, then took the seat across from my mom.

She looked up from her food, "I heard you crying last night, Lilly. What happened?" She asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine mom," I replied, continuing to eat.

She was unsatisfied with my answer and said, "Do I need to find you a therapist down here?"

I shuddered at the idea of having to sit in another office, with another person that I knew didn't really care, they were just doing there job. "No mom, I'm fine. I promise okay?"

She sighed, "Okay Lilly. But no more crying, you worry me."

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm not gonna hurt myself again, I promise," I said, hoping I could keep the promise.

I hurriedly finished eating and dropped my plate in the sink. I looked out the window, not surprised to see Miley sitting on her porch. I knew I had to go apologize for my actions last night, she had been nice to me and didn't deserve to be ditched without explanation. Maybe I could even become friends with Miley. Looking hopeful, I made my way out the front door and didn't stop walking until I was standing in front of Miley. She looked up at me, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Hey Lilly," she said, smiling.

"Hey," I replied, "Um look, I'm really sorry about last night I was being a jerk and you didn't deserve that."

She stood up and I noticed she was a good two inches or so taller than me. "Don't worry about it, and besides, you told me I had a beautiful smile, I'd hardly call that being a jerk," she said, grinning widely.

I blushed again. _Damn this country girl and her ability to make me blush! _"So is that tour guide offer still good?" I said, smiling.

Miley let out a soft chuckle. "Why yes, yes it is," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards her garage.

She entered a code on the outside of the garage door, and I stared in amazement as the door lifted to reveal a beautiful maroon Mustang. It had dark tinted windows and "smoked" taillights. Looking the car over more, I seen that the side said "Miley" just above the bottom. I hadn't really expected to see many vehicles here in this small town, let alone that the beautiful girl I couldn't take my eyes off of would have one like this. _A country girl in a sports car, oh Miley you drive me crazy and we just met._

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

"You like?" Miley asked, biting her lip. I nodded and she simply said, "Get in."

Once safely buckled into the passenger seat, I noticed the nice leather interior, high-tech stereo, and the stick-shift located in between me and Miley. "Wow," I repeated. She just shook her head at me and laughed slightly. She revved up the engined and the car loudly came to life. I was mesmerized by the lights and knobs on her stereo that was mounted in the dashboard. I swallowed hard and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as she backed out of her driveway and sped away. I quickly texted my mom to let her know where I was going.

"So Lilly, where ya from?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"California," I said. She looked at me momentarily, encouraging me to continue. "My mom decided we needed a clean start and that here would be the perfect place," I finished, staring out the closed window. I could see her reflection staring at me with sad eyes, trying to figure out what to say or to let it drop.

"Oh," was all she said. She took another breath and started conversation again, "You haven't seen any sights since you've been here?" I shook my head and she continued, "Okay then, we might have to make this a several day tour."

I looked over at her to see that she was smiling. "Do you go to school here Miley?" I asked as we passed by the high school again.

"Yeah I'll be a senior when we start back, what about you?" she replied.

"Same. I just want to get in and get out as fast as I can," I said, a hint of sadness evident in my voice.

Miley definitely noticed it. "Oh it won't be that bad, you'll have me," she said, nudging my arm with her elbow as she shifted gears.

I smiled in return although I wasn't sure if I really wanted to take a chance with her. I mean, sure she was beautiful, hell she was drop dead gorgeous, but I couldn't help but be afraid that she wouldn't accept me. Since I met her she had flirted harmlessly with me, but it was just that - harmless. I considered it something that girls often did with each other and completely natural. I'm sure Miley had no idea that she came off as flirtatious. Something inside of me wants to trust Miley, I can't quiet explain it. I've only known the girl for about two and a half days now but I feel as if I've known her for a lot longer. I feel comfortable around her.

"Penny for your thoughts," Miley said, smiling at me and breaking me from my thoughts.

"Just thinking about the move here and how different it is from California," I said, hoping she bought my lame excuse.

She looked completely unsatisfied with my answer but thankfully let it drop anyways. "Okay then, here's the main part of town," she said, nodding to our surroundings.

"Not much here," I replied.

"No," she started, "There's a walmart about 15 minutes down the road and a mall about 45 minutes from here."

"Wow, a mall, really?" I said excitedly. I hadn't been to the mall in a long time and I longed for the opportunity to go again.

"Yep," Miley said, smiling when she saw that I was smiling, "We can go there one day this week if ya want."

"Sure I'd like that," I answered quickly.

We drove around town for awhile and Miley drove down several long country roads that all seemed to be connected and lead back into town. I loved how she knew where she was going and I was really enjoying riding around with her. We drove and conversed about everything from our favorite types of movies (And it just so happened that we both loved horror films and romantic comedies), to favorite types of music, and favorite passed time. I thought that Miley would have been into country music, considering her southern upbringing, but I was surprised to find out that she really likes a lot of rock music and some pop, just the same as me. I also learned that she loves to sing, play guitar, and piano. I was becoming more and more amazed with this girl, every second longer I spent with her. Some time around two pm., I started to realize I was hungry.

Miley must have realized she was hungry about the same time and offered, "How bout we go to the little diner in town, its really good?"

I nodded in agreement and she headed into town. She pulled into a parking spot on the side of the street and we exited the car. I followed close to her as we walked up to the diner, and she surprised me by holding the door open for me. I gave her a gracious smile and entered the building. A waitress showed us to our booth and took our orders for drinks and left us with a menu.

I stared at my menu, "Whats good here?"

"Everything," Miley replied with a soft laugh, "What do you like?"

"Everything," I replied, sharing a laugh with her.

The waitress came to with our drinks and Miley ordered a burger with fries and I ordered chicken tenders with fries. We gave our menus back and the waitress walked away, leaving us to sit in each others company. I sat quietly and admired Miley's beauty. I had never in all my life seen such a beautiful girl. And I absolutely loved her southern accent, I'm sure I could just sit and listen to her talk forever and ever. When my eyes met her slate-blue eyes again, I noticed that she had been looking at me too. I blushed and took a sip of my coke.

We slipped back into a peaceful conversation, and I found myself easily opening up to Miley. She told me that she lived with her dad and her brother Jackson, but he was spending the summer with his girlfriend who lived in a more southern part of Tennessee. I also learned that her mom had died from cancer when she was real young and that her dad owned a record label. _That explains the money. _I told her that I had no siblings and had never met my dad because he left my mom soon after I was born.

Then Miley told me of all the things she enjoyed doing. She loved riding her horse, who I now know is named Blue Jeans, she loved driving around in her car, and going to the creek in the woods. She spoke so lovingly of all the things she liked to do and she never ceased to amaze me. I was lost in conversation with her and hadn't noticed that we had both been finished eating for awhile, and I was slightly disappointed that we would have to be leaving soon.

When we got back in Miley's car, I was surprised to see that, according to the radio clock, we had been in the diner for 3 hours. The time had seemed to go by so fast while we were talking. Miley drove us back to her house and parked in the garage. I decided that I had better go home and she took my phone and gave me hers as we exchanged numbers. She walked with me to her porch and I was shocked when she pulled me in a warm brace. I soon recovered and returned it, leaning my chin on her shoulder and breathing in the scent of her hair; cherry blossom, my new favorite scent.

She pulled back and smiled, "I had fun today."

"Me too, thanks," I replied honestly. I had had a lot of fun today, and it was the first time in a long time that I wanted to be around someone else.

"So maybe tomorrow we can hang out?" she suggested. I nodded and she continued, "Okay goodnight Lil, text me."

"Okie Dokie," I replied, heading home. She called me 'Lil'. I smiled at the thought. No one but Oliver and my mom had ever called me that, but hearing it come from the beautiful southern bell was like music to my ears. I ran to my room, changing into pajamas and for once, joining my mom downstairs to watch a movie. Maybe this girl would be the one to save me...

* * *

**AN: The Liley is definately going to pick up in the next few chapters. I kinda just needed to get all of this out since they didn't know each other before. The lyrics are "Falls On Me" by Fuel. Review please:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so first off, Happy New Years! I'm trying to update on a regular basis and so that I do not get behind, because I can only write when I'm in a certain mood, weird, I know. And recently I have not been able to write on this story because my laptop charger broke, just my luck! Anyways... So in case you are wondering, this story is going to be a love story and no Hannah Montana, although Miley is talented. I felt like it was something I needed to get out. So here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again,_

_You'll just come back runnin_

_Holding your scarred heart at hand_

_It's all the same..._

The next morning I woke up to see that I had a text from Miley telling me to come over to her house when I woke up. I'm smiled at the text before replying that I was fixing to take a shower and then I'd be over. I showered, threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a black halter top, straightened my hair, and added a touch of make-up. I headed downstairs and found that mom had made my favorite breakfast food, french toast.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, helping myself to some french toast and pouring syrup on them.

Mom looked me over suspiciously, "No occasion, where you headed today?"

"Miley's," I replied.

"I see. She's quiet the catch Lilly, a good ol' country girl, and a gorgeous one at that," Mom said, smiling.

I turned red and almost choked on the french toast. "Mom we're just friends. Nothing more," I stated.

"Oh so its safe to say that you've made a friend?" she questioned.

I thought for a second, an odd expression showing on my face. "Yeah I guess I have," I said, smiling widely at the fact that Miley is my friend.

I kissed my mom on the cheek, slipped on my flip flops and headed over to Miley's. The first thing I noticed was that she was standing beside Blue Jeans, the second thing I noticed was the outfit she was wearing. She had on cut-off jean shorts, so short that the ends of the pockets hung out of them, a black tank top that had lace around the bottom and cut low on her cleavage area, which was accented nicely, her cowboy boots that went up to the middle of her toned calf muscle, and to top it all off, a black cowboy hat sat on top of her gorgeous chestnut curls. I had to close my mouth before I started to drool, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away. As I approached she waved and I waved back.

She looked down at my flip flops and laughed, "Lilly, now those will never do, hold on and I'll go get you my other pair of boots for you to borrow."

I hadn't realized what she'd said at first but soon spoke up, "Wait for what?"

"We're riding today," she simply said and ran inside.

I could feel my heart rate pick up in my chest. _Riding? _Did she seriously want me to get on that big ass horse? I looked over at him, and he gave me a harmless look. _Hmm I guess it'll be a good excuse to be close to Miley. Wait what? Stop that you can't like her. You can't can't CAN'T! _I hadn't noticed that Miley had returned with a pair of boots that looked similar to hers.

"Here Lil, put these on," she said, handing them to me. I stared at her for a minute, then the horse, and then the boots. She saw my worried look and reassured me, "Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt. We'll ride Blue Jeans together, and then maybe if you get comfortable with him, one day you'll ride him and I'll ride my dad's horse."

It's like she put a spell on me and I magically molded to her will. "Okay," I said, putting my flip flops on her porch and slipping the boots over my pants legs.

Nervously, I made my way over to the horse with Miley. She took my hand and led me over to the small step ladder placed beside the giant animal. My hands were shaking from nerves. "Trust me," she said looking in my eyes. Those two words scared me deeply and I almost turned and ran, but the look in Miley's eyes stopped me and I simply nodded and continued to climb the steps.

She instructed me to swing one leg over and as I did, I felt her hand dangerously close to my butt as she pushed me up the rest of the way. She told me to scoot back so she could get on in front of me. I did and she easily pulled herself up and picked up the reins. I scooted closer to her, leaving very minimal space between us. Miley took my hands and wrapped them around her waist and told me to hold on tight. _Don't worry I plan to, for more reasons than one. _I gotta quit having these thoughts about her, she's the first friend I've had in almost a year.

Miley kicked her heel into the horse and he began to walk as she guided him to a small path that led through the trees behind her house. Once I had gotten comfortable at the speed he was going, she had him go a little faster so he was trotting. I don't know why I had been so scared about this, I mean I used to skateboard and surf back home.

Miley, who was worried with my silence, repeated her previous phrase, "Penny for your thoughts, Lil."

I laughed but this time shared with her what was really on my mind. She was intrigued to know that I surfed and stated that it was something that she had always wanted to do. We rode Blue Jeans for about another ten minutes before she pulled back on his reins, signaling him to stop. I took in our surroundings. We were surrounded by trees, and wild flowers, and in front of us was another creek that appeared to be somewhat deeper than the one behind my house and the water was moving as well. It was all absolutely beautiful.

I hadn't realized that I still had my arms wrapped around her waist until she put her hand on mine. I blushed furiously, glad that for the time being, she couldn't see my face. I scooted back on the horse to allow her to jump down and she immediately turned to help me down as well and tied Blue Jeans to one of the trees.

"The waters moving," I stated, feeling a little dumb after it came out of my mouth.

She obviously hadn't thought so when she answered, "Yeah there's a little waterfall right down there. Its about a ten foot drop into a pond." I swallowed nervously as she led me to the waterfall. It was even prettier than the first sights.

"Well come on Lil, lets get in," she said, taking off her boots and her hat, laying them neatly on the ground.

I looked at her as if she was crazy, but she only smirked, "Say what?"

"You heard me, take off those boots and have a little fun," she said, showing her teeth in a wide grin.

For some reason I complied and took my boots off setting them beside hers. She untied a rope that I hadn't noticed before from a nearby tree. It was tied on to a big branch almost at the top of the tree and fell directly above the waterfall.

Seeing the questioning look on my face, she said, almost shyly, "Me and my brother put that up there last summer, we've always kind of been in to something adventurous."

"A-are you sure its s-safe?" I stuttered nervously.

She grabbed my hand in reassurance, "Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't do anything that would get you hurt Lilly."

I nodded and she led me into the creek, a few feet above the water fall. The water around me was knee deep and thankfully not as cold as it looked. She gave my hand a squeeze and I lifted my head to meet her gaze.

"Do you want to go first or do you want me to?" she asked. I nodded for her to go first and she winked and said, "Okay I'll be waiting at the bottom to catch you."

With that being said, she released my hand and ran towards the rope. She jumped while reaching, and I watched as she swung freely and carelessly in the air over the waterfall. Once she was close to the drop, she released the rope, falling into the water. I held my breath nervously waiting for her to resurface and she did within a matter of seconds. She ushered me to join her, and I decided that it was now or never, and repeated her actions.

As I was swinging in midair, I felt free and calm; like all the weight of my depression and emptiness had lifted and gone, although truthfully, hanging out with Miley these past two days had already helped both of those feelings. Around Miley I was the old Lilly again, and I liked it. I release the rope and my body was submerged into a slightly chilly pool of water. I emerged from under the water to see that Miley was indeed less than a foot away from me.

She smiled at me and I noticed that her eyes had darkened considerably. _Did the water do that to them or was it something else? _As I contemplated that thought, I noticed that we were ever-so-slowly getting closer but I'm not sure which one of us was moving, or maybe both. I opened my mouth to say something, but right at that moment, a rustling in the direction of Blue Jeans, broke our stare from one another. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side of the pond with her. We picked up our belongings and carried them with us and when we got back to the horse, he seemed fine and we couldn't find anything that could have made the noise. We both slipped back on our boots and Miley picked up the cowboy hat, dusting it off.

Instead of putting it on, I was surprised when she walked over and placed it on my head. "Looks better on you," she said smiling, and my breathing hitched, catching in the back of my throat. She seemed to like the effect she had just had on me and smirked. And it was there in that moment, that I realized that I really liked Miley, and if I'm not careful, I would fall for the hot southern girl.

After a short silence, she helped me onto Blue Jeans once more and I noticed how her wet clothes clung to her incredibly sexy body. The ride back to Miley's was pure torture for me, I could feel her toned stomach muscles perfectly underneath the soaking wet skin tight material. I was thankful when I saw Miley's house come in to view. I quickly hopped off the horse, not waiting for her help. I walked with her to put the horse in it's stable and then trailed her to her front porch, she seemed to be contemplating something in her mind.

I was fixing to take off the boots and replace them with my flip flops when she said, "Spend the night with me?"

I wasn't sure that I heard her correctly at first and when I looked at her, she even seemed unsure of the question she had just asked. I thought for a second longer before agreeing and telling her I needed to run home and grab some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow and let my mom know. She nodded in agreement and waited patiently on her porch for me to return. When I did, she led me inside to her room upstairs. She told me I could take a shower in her bathroom while she took one across the hall. I showered and dressed for bed and met her in her room.

The rest of the day seemed to pass uneventful. Her dad cooked us a steak dinner and we sat in her room passing time, talking about everything and yet nothing at all. We sat in her room as I stared at her grand piano, it was beautiful, and I bet that her playing it was even more beautiful. She followed my gaze and sat down in front of it.

"I've had this melody stuck in my head for awhile now, but I can't seem to find the words to go with it. I'm missing my muse," she said, beginning to play a beautiful rhythm while humming along to it.

From what I could tell, her voice was beautiful just like everything else about her. All too soon, she stopped playing and we agreed on a movie and crawled under her covers. Laying very close together, we soon drifted off to sleep.

_I looked around and noticed the familiar hallways, I was in my old high school again. More specifically, I was standing next to the downstairs girls' bathroom that not a lot of people went to. I knew in the back of my mind that I shouldn't enter, but an unstoppable force drove me forward anyways. The minute I was in the door, I felt hands on me. I was terrified beyond the point of yelling for help. I was crying heavily by now, wishing for this all to be over, as the assault continued. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could hear Miley calling my name, but I couldn't see her. I wanted nothing more than to run in to her arms and never leave them..._

I woke with a start to hear Miley calling my name, with her hand on my shoulder, "Lilly, are you okay?"

I realized that I had had another nightmare. I also realized that I really was crying. I looked over at Miley to see compassion and worry in her eyes. She looked like she was deciding whether to ask for an explanation or just hold me. I knew, looking in her eyes, that I had to tell her at least most of the truth. I knew that I _could_ tell her the truth.

My breathing slowed down some as Miley continued to rub my back with one hand and hold my hand with the other. "It's okay Lilly, it was just a dream, you can tell me if you want," she said in a calming voice.

I looked into her blue-gray eyes again and almost melted. _What is this feeling?_ Its like I can't breathe whenever she's around. I nodded, "I want to."

She nodded for me to continue. Taking a deep breath I started, "At my old school, something happened to me. Something that almost controlled my life. Miley, I haven't talked to anyone other than my mom and my therapist about it, I haven't trusted anyone until I met you..."

I stopped when she laced our fingers together. I looked at our joined hands, noticing how well my hand fit in hers, then looked up to see her smiling at me. This simple act showed me that she really did care and it gave me the courage to finish. "It will have happened a year ago in October so I was a junior then. I had stayed after school that day and was on my way to the bathroom. I decided to go to the one downstairs because it was closer. What I hadn't noticed is that I was being followed," I stopped talking for a moment and looked down at my lap.

Miley put her other hand under my chin and brought it back up to look at her, "Its okay Lilly, you can tell me."

I nodded and started again. "When I came out of the stall, I looked up to see three big guys standing there. They were all on the football team. I moved to get around them but one of them grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth." By now I was crying heavily again, but I continued anyway, "They, um, they t-t-touched me; two of them did, while the other one laughed and told them what to do."

"Oh my god, Lilly that's terrible!" Miley said, engulfing me in a warm embrace. I leaned into her touch and buried my face in her neck. "No one should ever have to go through that, especially not you. What happened then?"

I straightened up a little and said, "Some girl walked in and saw them and screamed for help. I blacked out and the next thing I remembered was waking up to my mom standing over top of me. The guys were put in jail with sexual assault and harrassment charges and I was taken out of school."

"Well that's good that they got locked up and I think that explains your trust issues," she said, still holding me.

"Miley that's not the worst part," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"What could possibly be worse Lilly?" She asked, the worry evident in her eyes.

"After what happened, I went on home-bound. I started getting really depressed, and shutting myself off from everyone, including my best friend. Any little noise scared me, and I didn't want to be touched at all by anyone. My depression was getting worse everyday and about three months after the incident, I decided I couldn't take it anymore..."

"Lilly no?" she said, tears in her eyes now as well, and I just nodded.

"I tried to kill myself. I took about 10 Xanax and drank almost a whole fifth of whiskey. I passed out and when I woke up, I was in the hospital. The doctors said I was truly lucky to be alive. After that my mom put me in a 'crazy' hospital and when I was released from there, I had to go to therapy sessions once a week. And that's why we moved down here Miley, that's why my mom and I needed a clean start," I finished.

"Well I'm glad you did Lil. And I'm glad you told me," she said honestly, hugging me closer to her.

I got lost in the feeling of her arms around me. I don't know how long we stayed like that but eventually I started to get sleepy and so did Miley. She suggested that we go back to sleep and pulled us down on to the bed together, where I fell asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

**AN: Well there it is! The whole horseback riding thing is so cute and i had to throw in the whole cowboy hat thing! I know you're probably mad that they didn't kiss yet, but don't worry, the next chapter won't dissapoint. So now you know what happened to Lilly to make her so distrusting. And the song in this is "All The Same" by Sick Puppies. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is what you've been waiting for:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR THE CHARACTERS!  
**

* * *

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling, so Kiss Me..._

When I awoke, I noticed that my head was still on Miley's shoulder. Her brown curls were tickling the side of my face and I breathed in the scent of cherry blossom from her shampoo. I smiled when I saw that her arm was wrapped securely around my waist and mine lay haphazardly across her chest. I felt her begin to stir beside me and she gently squeezed my side.

"Mornin' Lil," She said, her voice thick from her sleepiness.

The sound of her husky tone sent tingles down my spine and throughout my whole body and I barely managed to say, "Mornin."

Miley decided we should go to the mall she had mentioned, today. I quickly agreed and told her that I needed to go home to get ready since I didn't have any clothes with me. We hugged goodbye and agreed to meet back at her house in an hour. I rushed home, took a shower, put on a pair of white denim capris and a dark purple v-neck shirt, straightened my hair, did my make-up, and headed downstairs. I had almost made it back out the front door when my mom cleared her throat behind me and I turned around.

"Going out again Lilly?" My mom asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. Me and Miley are going to the mall," I said nervously.

"Well if you're going to the mall, let me give you some money so you can get your school clothes," My mom said, digging in her wallet and handing me some cash.

"Thanks mom, I'll be home later," I said, kissing her cheek and heading back to Miley's. Miley was waiting for me on her porch and she stood up when I arrived. She had decided to wear black skinny jeans and a red halter top, and to my surprise, she had on flip flops. Her hair was down today, less curly than usual, and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Wow, you look great," I said before I could stop myself, immediately going red in the face.

"Thanks so do you," She replied, smiling widely.

I followed Miley to her car, getting in the passenger side, still embarrassed about what I had blurted out. _Does she even know what she does to me? _It's like I loose all ability to function properly when I'm around her. Miley backed out of her driveway and drove off to the main road. We spent the 45 minute drive to the mall listening to music and talking every so often. When we finally pulled into the mall parking lot, we hoped out of the car and walked side-by-side into the mall.

"My mom gave me some money to get school clothes with so maybe you can help me since you know what the weather is like here," I said, hoping I didn't sound desperate.

"Okay," She replied with a smile, "You already know how the summers here are, but the winters are pretty cold so you'll need a good coat."

"Okay, what would you recommend?" I asked.

"A Carhartt jacket would be best," She offered.

I nodded and we continued on into the mall. I bought clothes that I would never have wore in California; a lot of plaid button downs and a few other shirts of the typical country style. I also bought a few t-shirts and some more jeans. While I was waiting in line to check out, Miley said something about needing to go to another store real quick and disappeared. She came back just as I was leaving the store, with a pretty big paper bag in her hands that I couldn't see in. I asked her what she bought but she redirected my question to food, which is one subject I can't ignore.

We went to the food court, got our food, and sat down at an empty table on the far side of the court. As I took a bite of my burger, I noticed that two girls, sitting a few tables away, were staring at me and Miley. I brought the matter to Miley's attention.

"Don't worry about them," She said, "They go to our school, they think they own everything and everyone."

"Well that would explain why they're glaring at us," I said and Miley nodded.

"Alright so we just got to get your jacket and that's about it right?" Miley asked to which I nodded.

"About last night Lil," She said and I raised my head up and my eyes met hers, "Thanks for telling me that, really, it means a lot that you trust me after what happened."

"No problem, Miley. It's just – how can I word this? - I feel like I was supposed to tell you. I feel like I was supposed to come to Tennessee. Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?" I replied.

Miley nodded, "Yes, I believe that. And even though we may not know the reason at the time, it still had reason behind it and it's left up to us to figure that out."

I contemplated what she said while finishing off my burger. I wonder if everything happened to me just so I could meet Miley. After we had both finished eating, we went to the Carhartt store and Miley helped me pick out a black Carhartt jacket. When we were done shopping, we loaded our bags into Miley's car and headed home. I told Miley that I needed to take my things home now and that she could pull in my driveway since it was a little bit before hers. When we got out, she helped me gather my bags and she also brought along the big paper bag. I shrugged it off assuming she wanted to show me something she had bought. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table when we walked in.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Truscott, I'm Miley," Miley said, extending her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Miley. Lilly has told me so much about you, but she didn't mention that you're her first friend with manners," My mom said with a smile, causing me to blush and Miley to laugh. _Her laugh is so cute._

I glared at my mom for embarrassing me. "Must've slipped my mind. C'mon Miley lets take this stuff to my room," I said, leading Miley up the stairs to my room.

We entered my room and I shut the door, sitting my stuff down beside my bed. Miley begin to look around my room, as I started hanging my new clothes up. I noticed Miley walking close to my dresser and she picked up the picture of me and Oliver.

"Boyfriend?" She asked, looking rather disappointed. _Why is she disappointed?_

I shook my head and laughed, "No ew. That's Oliver, he was my best friend before the incident."

"Was?" Miley repeated.

I sighed and walked over to sit on my bed. "Well I haven't actually talked to him in a long time. I told you that after what happened I didn't want to be around anyone, so I pushed Oliver away. He was the kindest, gentlest, and sweetest person I had ever met, but I couldn't trust anyone. He came to see me everyday, but I didn't really talk to him, sometimes I would ask him to leave, and when I was in the hospital, he came to see me every Sunday which was the only day we were allowed visitors but I didn't say anything to him, and when I got out, I just quit talking to him altogether. He still texts me from time to time but I never reply. The doctor had me on medicine that made me feel like a zombie, I'm glad they switched it," I said wiping at a tear as it slid down my cheek.

Miley pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead softly, "I'm sorry Lil, I'm glad that you aren't shutting me out. You know, it sounds like Oliver still cares about you, maybe you should talk to him."

"Me too," I said smiling, "And I had thought about it whenever I figure out what to say."

Miley nodded and thankfully let the conversation drop. She continued to look around my room, going through my cd, dvd, and book collection. After a while of just watching her, I noticed her bag still on the ground.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Oh I almost forgot," she said, picking it up. "I got you something."

I stared at her slightly in shock. "You didn't have to-" I started but she waved her hands up, quickly cutting me off.

"I wanted to. I figured that if you were gonna start living the Tennessee life, you needed these," She said handing me the bag.

I opened it and stared at the box. I lifted the lid and pulled out the brown boots, slipping both of them on. They fit me perfectly and I actually loved how they were made. I smiled, taking the boots off and sitting them back in the box.

"Thank you so much Miles, I love them," I said hugging her, and I felt her breathing hitch as I placed a somewhat lingering kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome Lilly, and they look really great on you by the way," She said, her voice slightly huskier than usual. I felt my cheeks grow pink as I sat back down on the bed. We talked for a little while before Miley told me that she had to go. We shared a lingering embrace and she left. Deciding that I was tired, I went to bed early.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a text message alert. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. Picking up the phone, I saw that it was from Miley.

_'Hey Lil, wanna go to the movies later?'_

I smiled before typing my response, _'Sure, what time?'_

Her reply came within a minute _'How about noon? And then we can come back to my house so daddy can cook for us again :)'_

_'Sounds great, see you in a few' _I replied, shutting my phone and taking a quick shower.

After I was dressed and ready, I went downstairs to grab a bite to eat. My mom questioned me about my 'date' but I reassured her we were going as friends. But the truth is, I wasn't so sure if we were just friends, I know I wanted us to be more. I felt something last night when she kissed my forehead, and again when I kissed her cheek, like sparks, and my whole body felt warm. I really liked Miley, and I knew that I would have to at least tell her that I'm gay soon. I left my house and walked the short distance to Miley's. I had stepped on the porch and was just fixing to knock, when I heard her talking to her dad inside. He was teasing her about the 'date' as well.

"It's not a date daddy, we're just friends," I heard her say.

"You sure do look nice for just a friend," he replied with a laugh to let her know her was kidding.

"Dad shush, she's gonna be here any minute," Miley said and I took that as my cue to knock.

Miley opened the door within seconds and smiled at me, "Lil, you look great!" I smiled in approval, I had wore a pair of ripped jeans, a plaid button down, and the boots she had bought me. "So do you," I said, noticing that like me, she too had on a plaid button down, only she wore it with her short blue jean shorts and her boots.

Her dad came over to us and put a hand on each of our shoulders, "Well you two _friends _have fun."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miley smack his arm and I smirked as we got in her car. Once inside the theater, we picked a seat near the back. We had chosen to go see a romantic comedy. The whole time during the movie, my shoulder was against hers. Once we had even accidentally both reached for the popcorn at the same time. After a few more equally awkward moments, the movie ended and we made our way back to Miley's. I had done made my mind up to tell Miley when we got back to her house.

We pulled into her garage, she shut off the engine, and we went inside. Her dad told us that he was going to make lasagna for dinner and she told him yell for us when it was ready, as she pulled me up to her room. Once inside her room, she shut the door and stared at me nervously, like she had something on her mind.

I was fixing to say that I had something to tell her, when a new thought came to mind. "Why did you seem disappointed yesterday when you asked if Oliver was my boyfriend," I couldn't stop the words from coming out, and hoped that she didn't smack me.

"What? I so did not," She seemed unsure of her answer and averted her eyes.

"Yes you did! And now you won't even look at me," I said, playfully arguing with her.

"Maybe you're just imagining things_ Lilly_," She said, smirking.

"Oh really? And why would I be imagining things _Miley_," I questioned playfully.

"Hmm," She said, pretending to contemplate her answer. "Maybe you're just imagining that I looked disappointed because you secretly like me," She said raising an eyebrow.

I played along, "Or maybe you like me, and that's why you looked disappointed by the prospect that I had a boy-"

The rest of my sentence was cut short as she crossed the short distance over to me and I felt her soft lips on mine. I quickly recovered from shock and reciprocated the kiss. _OMG Miley is kissing me! _My lips moved against hers in a passionate kiss. I tangled my fingers in her hair as she pushed me up against her bedroom door, sliding a thigh in between mine. I let out a soft moan that only seemed to spur her on. The kisses soon became rough and sexy. I trailed my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for access. Immediately, permission was granted as she opened her mouth and our tongues slid together in a battle for dominance. She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, eliciting another moan from me.

She took the opportunity to break apart from the kiss and lead me to her bed. She sat down and pulled me on top of her so I was straddling her. I brought our lips together again, my tongue quickly darting into her mouth. I felt her hands on the small of my back, just barely beneath the material of my shirt. I gently pushed her back on to the bed, so I was fully on top of her, and slid a thigh between her legs, just as she had a second ago, earning a moan. My fingers brushed the hem of her shirt before going underneath it to the smooth expanse of skin on her stomach.

Just as my fingertips had found the bottom of her bra, her dad yelled from downstairs, "Girls, dinner's ready so hurry down."

We broke apart abruptly and I sat up, still straddling one of Miley's legs. "Be down in a second," She yelled, while never breaking eye contact with me.

We both tried to steady our breathing as our heart rates returned to normal. I broke the silence, "Wow."

Miley nodded in agreement and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on my lips. She pulled back and smiled and I returned it, kissing her quickly again. "So after supper we should talk about this?" She asked.

I nodded and Miley noticed the worried look on my face. She placed another kiss on my lips. "It's a good talk Lil," she said, in a husky tone, running her fingers through my hair.

"Wow Miley you're hair is really messed up," I said, laughing a little and knowing that I was the cause. I fixed her hair back to normal with my hands.

"It's all your fault," She said with a smirk.

"Now would I do that to you?" I asked sweetly as she pulled us downstairs for the most awkward dinner I had ever set through.

After helping Miley clean up from supper, I quickly followed her back to her room. I closed the door behind me and took a seat on her bed. Miley took a seat next to me, her leg pressed against mine. I let out a shaky breath and laced my fingers with hers. She looked at our hands, then back at me and smiled.

"So I guess we should talk then?" She said.

"Yeah I guess we should," I agreed, not wanting to be the first one to speak.

"I really like you Lilly," She stated.

My eyes met hers and I could see the honesty behind her words, "I like you too Miley, so much it scares me at times."

"I don't want you to be scared Lil," Miley said.

"Its good to be scared sometimes, it lets you know how important some things are. Miley I trust you, I know you aren't going to lie to me or hurt me. Its hard to explain, I just, I feel like _me _when I'm with you. You make me feel all these emotions I never thought would be possible again. I want to be with you Miley, I want to be able to call you my girlfriend," I said.

"Is that you asking?" She said with a grin and I nodded my head. "Of course I will be your girlfriend Lilly," she added, cupping my cheek and kissing me softly.

After a moment of silence, another thought popped into my head. "Can I ask you something Miley?" I asked. I looked at her and she nodded. "Were you going to kiss me that day we went swimming in the pond?"

She thought about her answer for a moment and then said, "I thought about it. I was unsure of if you saw me that way or if you even liked girls, although I had a feeling you did. And I also knew that you had some sort of trust issues and I didn't want to push you or make you uncomfortable. But then you started to move closer too and I was going to kiss you but that noise disrupted us. And then you told me what happened and I just couldn't stop myself anymore so I kissed you tonight."

I smiled and kissed her lips, "I'm glad you did."

She let out a long breath as we pulled apart and let go of my hand to put her arm around my waist. I responded immediately by snaking my arm around her waist and leaning my head on her shoulder, nuzzling my nose into her neck and kissing the soft skin there. In turn she kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to her. I could get used to this, I thought, smiling to myself.

* * *

**AN: Yay they kissed! The next chapter will contain alot of fluff (and maybe something else;)) guess you'll have to wait and see. The lyrics for this chapter are "Kiss Me" originally done by Sixpence None the Richer, although New Found Glory did an amazing cover! Hope this chapter was up to standers, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Looks like another update:)**

**First, I would like to send a shout out to missingpiece, I am honored that my writing can help someone else besides myself. And I hope your rough patch gets better!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own only my imagination!  
**

* * *

_I remember what you wore on that first day, _

_You came into my life and I thought _

_'Hey you know this could be something' _

_Cause everything you do and words you say, _

_You know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing..._

The next day I lazily pulled myself out of my bed to get ready. Miley was coming over today and we had done decided to tell my mom. I know that she'll be happy for us, she's always been supportive of my lifestyle, even when she didn't like my last girlfriend. I'm kinda nervous about telling Miley's dad, even though she reassures me that he'll be fine. I got out of the shower and walked into my room in nothing but a towel as my phone beeped. _'Be over in 30, darlin'. _I smiled at Miley's text as I replied _'Can't wait:)' _and shut my phone to finish getting ready.

Fifteen minutes later, I sat at the table with my mom. She handed me a plate of eggs while eying me suspiciously. I quickly ate my eggs, avoiding her eyes. I wanted Miley to be with me when I told her. At that moment, a knock on the door signaled that Miley was here. Before I had a chance to even get up, my mom had already opened the door and was pulling Miley into a hug.

"It's great to see you again Miley," my mom said, releasing her.

"It's great to see you again too, Ms. Truscott," Miley said. Noticing me she said, "Hey."

"Hey you," I replied, walking over to hug her as well, holding onto her much longer than my mom had.

My mom cleared her throat behind us and I turned around to see her looking at us, one eyebrow raised. I glanced back over at Miley to see that her cheeks were red with embarrassment, which made me smile. _She's so cute. _I took her hand and led us to the table, sitting next to her.

My mom took a seat across from us, "So what's up girls?"

Miley appeared to be more nervous than I thought she would be, seeing as how she's usually so calm and collected about everything, so I answered, "Miley is my girlfriend."

Miley's face went from tomato red to paper white as she anticipated my mom's reaction. "That's great! I'm happy for you guys. I was hoping you two would get together," My mom said.

Miley looked at me questioningly so I explained, "Mom has been assuming that we'd end up together this whole time."

"So has my dad," Miley answered, looking relieved.

"Miley does you're dad know you're gay?" My mom asked blatantly.

I opened my mouth to say something to my mom about being so nosy but Miley squeezed my hand and smiled letting me know that it was okay. "Actually Ms. Truscott, he does. I came out to him about a year ago and he's always been supportive. He has always told me that love isn't gender specific and that I should never let anyone tell me otherwise," Miley said, smiling at my mom.

"That's very good of him and very true," My mom said, "I always had a feeling that Lilly was gay before she told me, and I supported her from the very start, even though I couldn't stand her smart-mouthed, bossy ex girlfriend."

"Okay, I'm right here! Change the subject please," I said, exasperated.

Miley and my mom laughed but I didn't see the humor. "It's fine honey," My mom said, getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Once she was out of earshot, I turned to Miley, "You know how I told you what happened at my old school?" Miley nodded and I continued, "Well it happened because I dumped the smart-mouthed bossy ex girlfriend my mom just referred to and she told everyone at my school that I was gay. She went to a private school but at my school, that kinda thing was rarely tolerated and several kids used harsh slang to refer to me and then obviously a few jocks thought it would be funny to try to 'turn me'."

Miley looked half sympathetic and half outraged. "Remind me to slap the hell outta her someday," she said laughing.

I laughed as well and then we decided to go tell Miley's dad. He took it very nicely and was every bit as accepting as my mom had been. Mr. Stewart had even hugged me and gave me the 'If you hurt my daughter' speech, which made me really nervous but clearly amused Miley. He said that he knew we would get together eventually and was glad that I made Miley happy.

.x. X_X.x.

Two weeks had passed, and Miley and I were closer than ever. She had even took me on two dates already. The first, to a nice restaurant about 20 minutes out of town, the day after we told our parents. Then yesterday Miley took me horse back riding to a little place on the side of a mountain where she had set up a picnic, it was the sweetest and most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. She just keeps surprising me with little romantic gestures and our relationship feels real, it feels right, like it's what I've been missing all along.

Right now Miley and I are in her back yard, cuddling on the big hammock that stretched between two fence posts. It was positioned perfectly in the shade, and when the wind blew, the nice breeze rocked us slightly. My front was pressed into Miley's side as I had my arm draped across her waist and she had hers around my shoulder. My head was resting neatly on her shoulder as I lazily drew patterns on the little patch of exposed skin on her stomach. I moved my head slightly to study Miley's face; she appeared to be deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," I said, smiling widely.

"Hey that's my line!" She exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"So whats on your mind Miles?" I asked.

"You," She stated. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "This feels perfect Lilly. I love holding you and I can't imagine what it'd be like if I had never gotten the courage to come introduce myself that day."

"Well you'll never know what it would have been like," I replied, kissing her jaw line before continuing, "This _is_ perfect Miley. I believe that we were meant for each other and whenever I'm with you, I don't even see anyone else, it's like its just you and me."

"Do you mean that Lil?" She asked, looking down at me.

"Of course I do," I replied, pressing my lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

We laid in silence for a short time and Miley started humming. "What are you humming?" I inquired.

"A song I heard on the radio earlier, it reminded me of you," She replied smiling. "Sing it to me," I requested.

She took a deep breath and her beautiful voice flowed into my ears, "I remember every look upon your face, the way you wore your eyes, the way you taste."

"You make it hard to breathe in," I sang, having heard the song as well. "You have an amazing voice," I added.

She smiled at me, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." I shook my head disagreeing and we fell back into a comfortable silence.

Then she started to hum a tune I recognized as the one that she had played for me on the piano when I first spent the night. Before I could question it she asked, "Do you remember that song I played for you a few weeks ago?"

"Yes it was beautiful," I said.

"Well I am slowly finding words to go with it," She replied.

"That's awesome!" I said.

She simply shrugged her shoulders, "It's easy when you have such an inspiring muse."

"What's your muse," I asked, dumbly.

She rolled her eyes at my sudden cluelessness, "You silly. Whenever I'm with you, random lyrics stick out in my head and I'm putting them together piece by piece."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are the sweetest girlfriend ever Miley Ray?" I asked, placing my palm on her cheek.

"I still like to hear it," She said, leaning forward and capturing my lips. The kiss soon turned passionate as she slipped her tongue into my mouth and I let out a small moan. Before I even had time to acknowledge what was going on, Miley had switched our positions so that she was practically on top of me. I loved dominant Miley, she was so sexy and hott! I had my hand half way up Miley's shirt when she broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and looking down at me. "My room?" She asked.

"You don't even have to ask," I replied in a seductive tone as I got up to follow her. We had barely made it to the stairs when my lips covered hers once more and I pushed her up against the wall, putting my thing in between her legs. I felt her hand slipping underneath the hem of my shirt and my hand went to mimic her actions. I let out a low moan as I felt her palm cover my breast, squeezing it lightly and slipping beneath the fabric of my bra.

I soon slipped my hand underneath her bra, feeling her nipple harden underneath my touch. As I broke the kiss to plant wet, open-mouthed kisses down her jawline and neck, the sound of someone clearing their throat made us shoot away from each other at a record speed. We both tried to straighten our clothes and hair as we looked up to see her dad, obviously as embarrassed as we were. I felt like I was going to pass out until I felt Miley's hand slip in mine and give me a reassuring squeeze.

He looked down at his feet and then back up at us. "Well I was just coming to see if you two wanted to join me out for dinner, but it seems as though you are having much more fun here," He said, laughing at the added embarrassment he was causing us.

"Daddy! That's not funny," Miley said, her face completely red. I was completely speechless, not knowing what to say or do.

"Hey, you two are on the stairs, in case you didn't notice. It's not like I walked in on y'all in your bedroom Miles," He said. Neither of us responded, we just stood there holding hands. "So how about we go grab some dinner? Lilly you should invite your mom," He said, changing the subject, and lifting some of the tension in the air.

I nodded and went into the other room to call my mom. I told Mr. Stewart that she said she'd be over in about 20 minutes. I followed Miley up to her room so we could do our hair and make-up. She shut and locked her bed room door.

"Oh-My-God! That makes twice that he has interrupted us now!" She said.

I laughed, "Yeah he has impeccable timing to know when things are starting to get good."

She give me a sexy look and walked over to me. "Oh so things were starting to get good huh?" She flirted, while running her hands up and down my sides.

Flirtatious Miley was just as sexy as dominant Miley. "Mhm, and I have a feeling it would have gotten_ somuchbetter_ had your dad not interrupted us," I said, flirting back and encircling my arms around her waist, pulling her to me.

After a long and steamy kiss, we reluctantly pulled apart and got ready. When we both went back downstairs, my mom was in the living room sitting opposite from Miley's dad. She looked over at us and burst out laughing. Me and Miley both went red in the face again.

"Oh my God Dad!" Miley exclaimed, while taking hold of my hand and leading me to the door.

Our parents followed behind us, laughing at our embarrassment, as we got in Mr. Stewart's Chevy Avalanche. "Couldn't help it girls, it was too funny not to share," He said.

"Wow Lilly, I always thought you would have been the dominant one, but from the way Robby described it, Miley is," My mom added with a laugh.

"It's not funny mom," I said, burying my face in Miley's neck for the entire ride.

After an extremely awkward dinner, we all made our way back home. I gave Miley a hug and kiss goodbye before walking across the road with my mom. Wanting to avoid the awkward conversation with my mom, I dashed up the stairs two at a time. "Oh Lilly come on, it's not that big of a deal!" I heard my mom hollering behind me, but I didn't stop or respond as I made my way into my room and got dressed for bed.

I sat on my bed and heard my phone go off. Picking it up I saw that it was from Miley, 'G'night darlin, sweet dreams:)' I smiled before replying 'G'night Love, sweet dreams to you too:)' I closed my phone and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN: So this wasn't entirely smutty, but it was far from innocent. This chapter was mainly about the cute relationship that they have growing. After all, it is a love story:) The song used in this is "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift. Personally, it is one of my favorite sappy songs and I thought that it fit perfectly. Reviews would be nice!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is chapter 7! I'm currently writing in chapter 10 right now, school and work is preventing me from writing as much as I'd like to... but anyways thanks for reading! Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana, any of the characters associated with, or any of the music.  
**_

* * *

_

_Won't you fall down on me,_

_So close I can feel you breath_

_Tonight in the darkness with nothing to lose_

_If the truth is all we could see,_

_If I fall for you, could you fall for me?_

Today marks mine and Miley's one month anniversary. I'm so happy being with her. She makes me smile without even trying, and I haven't even felt the need to take my medicine, so my mom called my therapist and she cleared me from it. I'm currently getting ready for my date with Miley. I'm taking her out to dinner tonight since she usually takes me out, and then we are going back to Miley's house because she says she has a surprise for me. Thankfully her dad is going to be gone all night and most of tomorrow on a business trip to listen to a new band wanting to sign with him.

I finished my hair and make-up, and put on the ocean blue dress I had bought while shopping with my mom last week. It was strapless and stopped mid-thigh, hugging to my body perfectly. I slipped on a pair of matching blue heels, grabbed the keys to my mom's truck and the single rose I had bought to give Miley, and drove across to her house.

I knocked on the door and anxiously waited for her to open it. Within seconds the door opened to reveal Miley in a stunning black dress. The dress fit perfectly to Miley's curves and the top only had one shoulder in it, leaving the other bare, showing off her tan skin. Her dress sort of flowed out once it was past her hips and stopped just about her knees, a slit on the right side, reaching up past her mid-thigh. She had her hair clipped half back, her curls falling down her back, and leaving just a tiny bit to hang down and frame her face. She had on dark eyeshadow, making her blue-gray eyes pop; She was absolutely breathtaking. When I looked down, I smiled when I noticed that instead of her usual cowboy boots, she had wore a pair of simple black flats. With my small heels, I was now almost as tall as her.

I finally found my voice and said, "You look amazing Miles."

"So do you, that dress really brings out your eyes," She said, smiling.

I handed the rose out to her, "For you."

She accepted it and kissed my cheek, "Thanks love."

She went back inside to put the rose in some water and we left out for our reservations. Dinner went by wonderfully and I seemed to melt a little more with every sweet-nothing she said to me. When we had finished eating, we drove back to her house. I followed Miley in the front door as she turned on the lights and shut the door. I nervously fidgeted with my hands as Miley turned around.

"Thank you for tonight Lil, it was amazing," Miley said, kissing me, "But now I have a surprise for you."

She took her shoes off and I followed suit, trailing behind her up the stairs to her room, where she shut and locked her door. "I finished the song, Lilly, and I want to play it for you. I want it to be our song because I wrote it completely and entirely about you," she said shyly, sitting down in front of her piano. I stood beside it as she begin to play, her voice harmonizing with the music.

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a song._

_A beautiful melody, when the night's so long._

_Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy._

Her voice got louder and she looked in my eyes as she sang out the chorus.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

I stared at her in amazement as she finished out the rest of her song.

_When I look at you,_

_I see forgiveness, I see the truth,_

_You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon._

_Right there where they belong,_

_And I know I'm not alone._

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

Her voice went quiet, almost a whisper.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need, every breath that I breath,_

_Don't ya know, you're beautiful._

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_You appear just like a dream to me..._

She sang the last line while playing the rest of the notes. I now had tears in my eyes and I wiped at them as she looked at me. "It wasn't supposed to make you cry," She said, letting out a long breath.

I laughed and pulled her up to stand in front of me. "That was beautiful Miley, you have the voice of an angel. You wrote that all for me?" I asked cupping her face.

She nodded, "Every word I said was true, you really are every breath that I breath Lilly."

Not knowing how to respond with words, I leaned forward and kissed her passionately. I threaded my fingers into her hair as my tongue slipped into her mouth, meeting hers in an intense battle for dominance. Miley ran her hands up and down my sides gently squeezing as she continued to explore.

As her fingertips danced across the material on my dress that covered my breasts, she broke the kiss to look into my eyes. "I want you Lilly," Miley said, her voice husky and dripping with seduction.

"I'm yours," I said, kissing her again. Soon Miley began kissing down my neck, sucking on my pulse point, as her hands nervously slid down the zipper in the back of my dress. With a slight tug, my dress fell to the floor and I stepped out of it, leaving me in nothing but my panties.

I kissed Miley heatedly, tasting every part of her mouth, as I unzipped her dress and she stepped out of it. She wrapped her arms around my waist and brought us together. A moan escaped both of our lips as our bare breasts made contact with each other. We both stood there in nothing but our panties as our lips moved against each other. Slowly, I started to kiss down Miley's neck as I massaged her breasts with the palms of my hands. She threw her head back and let out a throaty moan. I kissed further down, biting and sucking lightly, sure to leave marks. I kissed and licked the valley between her breasts before taking a nipple in my mouth. I ran my tongue over the hardened nub as she ran her fingers through my hair.

After giving the other equal attention, I kissed my way back up to Miley's mouth. I sucked her bottom lip between my teeth as my hands crept down to her panties. She moaned into my mouth again and I moaned in return. I hooked my thumbs under the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them down her thighs and to the floor. She repeated my actions, dropping my panties to the floor, and leaving us both standing naked.

I stood back to admire her amazing body and she looked at me shyly, and I couldn't believe that someone as gorgeous as her would be self-conscious. I stepped forward and caressed her cheek. "Don't you know, you're beautiful," I said, using the words from her song.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. The kiss nearly took my breath away as I slowly backed us up to her bed. Miley laid down on the bed, pulling me down on top of her. As I kissed her, my leg slipped between hers, pressing into her center. "Mmm Lilly," She moaned, and I almost lost control. I could feel the heat radiating off of her, on my leg. My hand was running up and down her thigh, each time getting closer to wear she wanted me most. "Lilly no teasing," She begged.

I obliged as I steadily pushed a finger inside her. She gasped and gripped my shoulders. Soon she began to move in rhythm with my hand and I added a second finger. She leaned forward to kiss me as her hand dipped down to my wetness and she pushed two fingers in. "Oh God Miley," I moaned out from shock and pleasure. I began to ride her hand as I continued going in and out of her. After awhile my body was beginning to tremble and I could tell Miley was close too.

"Come with me Miley," I said, picking up speed with my hand. Her hips ground down into my hand as she proceeded to pump into me. I felt her walls tighten around my finger as she rode out her orgasm. "Mmm God Lilly," She breathed, and hearing her say my name in that tone was all it took to send me over the edge as well. Neither of us pulled out of the other as we continued to ride out our orgasms together. As our breathing somewhat slowed, we pulled out and I missed the contact immediately.

I laid down beside Miley and she kissed my forehead. "That was amazing Lil," She said, her breathing still ragged and I nodded in agreement.

I cuddled closer to her as she put her arms around my waist. She stared into my eyes momentarily before leaning in to kiss me softly.

"I love you Miley," I said whenever she pulled back, and the moment it came out of my mouth, I knew it was true. I really did love Miley, with all of my heart.

"I love you too Lilly," She said, and as I stared into her eyes I could see that she meant it too. I managed to get impossibly closer to her as I draped an arm across her chest and rested my head on her shoulder.

Miley fell asleep soon, and I laid there thinking about the events that had just unfolded. Her song was beautiful and amazing, and she wrote it just for me. That thought alone made me so happy I could barely lay still. Making love to Miley was the best feeling in the world. She is only the second girl I've slept with but I know I want her to be the only one for the rest of my life. Thinking back to the day I moved to Tennessee, I never expected to find someone, much less fall in love with a country girl. Yet I did. Miley is all I think about, all I see, and truly my everything. My last thoughts of Miley was hushed as I drifted off to sleep in her arms.

* * *

**AN: Okay so this is my first attempt at smut, so I hope it didn't totally suck. There will be more of this to come... And soon ;) As usual, reviews are welcomed! The song is "Nothing to Lose" by Bret Michaels ft. Miley Cyrus! And of course the song Miley sings to Lilly in this chapter is "When I Look At You" by Miley Cyrus, it is one of my favorite songs by her. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own only my imagination! **

**I'm not sure how long this story will be yet. I know exactly where I wanna take it, I just gotta get it there!  
**

* * *

_I don't, don't wanna take you home_

_Please don't, don't make me sleep alone._

_If I could, I'd only wanna make you smile,_

_If you wanna stay with me awhile..._

As the light filtered in Miley's room, I slowly started to wake up. The first thing I noticed was that I had fell asleep naked next to an also naked Miley. Then I remembered the amazing sex. The second thing I noticed was that she was already awake and looking at me.

"Good mornin' beautiful," She said, smiling and caressing my cheek.

I blushed. "Mornin' gorgeous," I said, kissing her lips and sitting up to stretch.

"Your mom called about ten minutes ago, I told her you were still asleep, but she wants us to go out with her today," Miley said, getting my attention.

At this point, I'm sure I looked as confused as I felt. "Where?" I asked.

Miley shrugged. "She didn't say. She just said she expected us to be over there by noon or she'd be over to get us and it's nearly 10:30 now, so unless you want her to come find us in bed together, we should probably get a move on," She said, laughing.

I laughed too, "Yeah I suppose you're right. That's one conversation I don't want to have with her." I was fixing to get out of bed when another realization hit me, "I don't have anything to wear."

Miley had a smirk on her face. _Uh-oh. _"Well you can borrow some of my clothes as long as I get to pick them out," She said, winking at me.

My face dropped. _She can't be serious!_ But the look on her face told me she was and that it'd be pointless to argue. "Fine!" I agreed. Miley looked triumphant as she jumped out of bed and went to start the water in her bathroom shower. She came back into her bedroom and picked out two sets of clothes although she wouldn't let me see yet. I had a feeling she had picked out something revealing so she could check me out all day. Then again, I kinda liked the thought of Miley checking me out.

She carried our clothes into the bathroom and I followed her. I got in the shower, under the stream of hot water, and Miley followed. We made haste in cleaning off and washing each others hair. I loved that I got to use Miley's cherry blossom shampoo, now I would smell like her all day. As she rinsed out the rest of her conditioner and looked at me, I stepped closer until our bodies were touching.

I leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss. She ran a hand over my already hard nipple, causing me to gasp. She took advantage of my parted lips and slipped her tongue inside my mouth. As my tongue met with hers, my hand slipped between her legs. She moaned into my mouth and I smirked, knowing that I was turning her on. I pushed her against the wall as my hands continued their assault. Before long, I felt her walls tightened around my fingers and her nails scratched across my back as she orgasmed, while screaming out my name. I held her upright as she came down from her wave of euphoria. Once she could stand on her own again, she quickly flipped us around pushing me against the wall and repeating my actions. I came quickly, all the while moaning out her name.

After the best shower I'd ever had, me and Miley reluctantly got out and dried off. I put on the bra and panties Miley handed me and then looked up to see her in a lacy black set, with white polka-dots. Instead of putting on the rest of our clothes, we took turns in drying and fixing our hair, Miley left hers down in her beautiful natural wave and I straightened mine.

After I had finished with my hair, Miley handed me my clothes with a smirk. I looked at them and back to her, and she just nodded for me to take them. I grabbed the material and held up the very short blue jean skirt to my body. When I looked up, I seen that Miley had already slipped into an almost identical skirt and a low-cut yellow top.

"Aw come on Lil, we'll match," She said, sticking out her bottom lip to pout.

I sighed, defeated, and slipped on the skirt and the equally low-cut blue top. "You just picked these out so you can stare at me all day," I accused in a flirty tone.

Suddenly Miley stepped closer, almost pressing up against me. "Maybe," She said, while running a hand up my inner thigh and sweeping her fingers across my underwear covered center. "Or maybe I have other plans," She whispered seductively in my ear, before withdrawing her hand and taking a step back.

I gulped, contemplating jumping Miley again, but I knew that we had to meet my mom soon, so I settled for a quick kiss instead. "So I guess we should finish getting ready?" I asked.

We finished our make-up and walked out the door together, hand in hand. It was a quarter til 12 when we walked in my front door. My mom was in the kitchen, already ready to go. She looked relieved to see us.

"Well you girls look nice today. What took you so long?" She asked.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Overslept," was the best excuse I could come up with and I could see Miley trying to stifle a laugh.

"I see. And it appears that you two had fun last night," She said, moving back my hair a little and pointing to the numerous love bites I had, extending from my neck to my cleavage.

"Mom!," I said, going red in the face, and swatting her hand away from my neck.

She laughed and noticed that Miley had quiet a few marks too. "My God girls it looks like you two have been in a fight with a vacuum cleaner and lost terribly," She said, causing Miley to bury her face in the crook of my neck from embarrassment.

I glared at her, but she just laughed, ushering us out the door. Thankfully mom let the incident drop and made normal conversation with us for the rest of the day. She took us out to eat and then we went to see a movie. Miley rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her during the whole movie. When we finally made our way back home, it was late evening. Miley and I walked through the front door of my house and plopped down on the couch.

"Thanks girls for coming out with me today. I hope you didn't mind I just needed a girls day out," My mom said.

"Not at all Ms. Truscott, today was fun," Miley said and I nodded in agreement.

The three of us decided to watch a movie and Miley cuddled up to me on the couch. She rested her head on my shoulder again, kissing my neck softly. Not to long into the movie, Miley fell asleep on me. My mom told me not to wake her, that she could just spend the night here. I thanked her and told her goodnight as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. I continued to watch the movie when I heard my phone go off. I was surprised when I opened my phone to see a text from Oliver.

_'Hey Lil, just checkin on ya again, even tho u never reply. I'm constantly worrying about u. I'd really like to hear from ya. - Ollie'_

Instead of closing my phone like I usually do, I made up my mind to text him back. _'Hey Oliver, I'm truly sorry about everything. You've been wonderful and I've been a jerk. I want to tell u everything. - Lil'. _I hit send and not even a minute later, my phone was ringing. I quickly answered it, not wanting to wake Miley.

"_Lilly, Oh my God, you have no idea how happy I am to hear from you!" Oliver practically shouted into the phone._

"I'm glad to hear from you too Oliver. I am so sorry about before -," I started, but he cut me off.

"_Don't apologize Lil. It's understandable, although I wish things hadn't gone the way they did. So where are you? I heard you moved to Tennessee," He said._

"I did. And Oliver I met the girl of my dreams. Her name is Miley. She's my everything, I love her," I admitted to him.

"_Wow I never thought I'd hear that coming from you, she must be special," He said, laughing._

I laughed a little too and Miley started to stir in my arms. "Yeah she is. Hey Oliver let me call you back in the morning, Miley is here and she's starting to wake up," I explained.

"_No problem, Lil. Just promise you'll call?" He pleaded._

"I swear to you that I will," I said, and I meant it.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. Miley stretched in my arms and I kissed her forehead. "Who was that love?" She asked sleepily.

"Oliver," I said and she sat up straight, looking at me in confusion. "He texted me so I texted back and then he called," I explained.

"That's wonderful! Hey maybe he could fly down here before summer is up?" She suggested.

"That's a great idea! I'll talk to mom about it in the morning," I said.

"Well I'm just full of great ideas," She said in her husky accent, running a hand up my thigh, "Wanna know what my next great idea is?"

Instead of answering, I pushed her back on the couch, settling between her legs, and kissing her roughly. I was determined to be the one in control this time, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I trailed kisses down her neck and collar bone as my hand edged up her shirt. My other hand ran along her inner thigh to its destination and I could feel the wetness through her panties.

"The skirts were definitely a good idea," I said, pushing the material aside to tease her. She gasped and pulled my shirt over my head, and I brought her off the couch a bit to do the same. I kissed down her neck again, past her breasts, to the smooth skin of her stomach. I licked along the waistband of her skirt, my tongue dipping past the material slightly, causing her to moan my name.

I looked back up to meet her eyes. "You have to be quiet so my mom doesn't hear," I said and she nodded. I pushed up her skirt, and pulled down her panties. Miley threaded her fingers through my hair as I went down on her. I had to use my arms to hold her hips down as squirmed underneath me.

"Oh God Lil I'm so close," She said as I continued to taste her. I think I have found my new favorite thing to do. Miley tasted amazing and the look on her face that I was giving her, was nearly enough to send me over the edge. She held a pillow over her face to stifle a moan as she came. I didn't stop my ministrations until she had completely stilled and removed her fingers from my hair.

I kissed my way back up to her mouth and kissed her feverishly. I found myself underneath her in an instant and before I could even respond, she was kissing down my stomach and pulling my panties down. Miley's tongue teased me agonizingly until she gave in to my requests and went to were I needed her to be. She licked slowly around my most sensitive spot and added a finger. The pleasure was building far too much for me to handle, and I quickly climaxed. Miley moved back up to kiss me again.

Although neither of us wanted to move, we got up and got dressed, in case my mom came downstairs, and cuddled back together on the couch. Miley kissed my forehead before asking in a shy tone, "Have you ever done that before?"

I shook my head, "I've never done it but I've had it done to me. But that was by far the best thing I've ever experienced. You?"

"Nope, but with the reaction I got, I love doing it," She said smiling.

I thought for a moment, was I her first completely? "Miles?" I said, getting her attention. She looked at me and I continued, "Last night, and this morning... was I, you know?" I asked.

She understood what I was asking and shook her head, "No, I've had sex with a girl one other time and once with a guy. What about you?"

"You're only the second girl I've slept with," I answered honestly.

"What about a guy?" She asked.

I laughed, remembering my first time. "Yes and it was horrible," I said, and she laughed and said that hers was too and that was how she realized she was gay.

We talked quietly until we both fell asleep. The next morning, my mom woke us up when breakfast was ready. I was coming out of the bathroom and fixing to join Miley at the table when my mom pulled me aside in the hallway.

"Next time, please take it to your room, there are some things that a mother doesn't want to hear," She said and my face instantly turned bright red. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and went to the table. Miley saw the look on my face and gave me a questioning look to ask if she had overheard. I nodded and Miley turned a similar shade of red as she started to eat.

Trying to clear the tension, I told my mom about talking to Oliver. Before I could finish what I was saying, she was suggesting that I ask him if he wanted to fly down here and stay for a week and she'd pay for everything. Glad that my mom was approving that he come down, I quickly dialed his number to ask him. He thought it was a wonderful idea and his parents agreed and offered to pay half of everything. I was so excited to finally get to see Oliver again. I deeply regretted how I had treated him and hoped that he could fully forgive me.

Later that night, Oliver text me to tell me that his flight left at 8 in the morning and he had two lay-overs so he'd be at the Tennessee airport by 3 in the afternoon. I told him that we'd be there to pick him up and I couldn't wait to see him. It was getting dark outside and I was laying with Miley on a blanket on my balcony, looking up at the stars. It was hard to see the stars in California, so I loved star-gazing here in Tennessee.

I was curled into Miley's side, with my head on her shoulder and my arm around her waist. She gently kissed the top of my head and, in turn, I kissed the crook of her neck. We lay there in silence, holding each other until it was completely dark and Miley had to go home. I was already sad that she wouldn't be able to go to the airport with me tomorrow because she had to help her dad with the outside work, but she promised that she'd come over when we got back. I walked Miley downstairs to the front door. She turned to me and wrapped me in a warm embrace. We held each other for several long moments before Miley pulled back slightly to kiss my lips.

"I love you Lil," She said, hugging me to her once more.

"I love you too Miles," I said, kissing the top of her head.

We hesitantly pulled apart and Miley left. I went upstairs to get ready for bed and prepare for my big day tomorrow. Would Oliver act the same? Would he be mad at me? Would he even show up? I contemplated all these things in my mind, along with what he'd think of Miley, before sleep took over.

* * *

**AN: More smut:) And yay Lilliy talked to Oliver! It's probably gonna take me a bit to get the next chapter posted but after it, things are gonna take a turn... and that's the only hint you get! So anyways, I hope you liked it, thank you to all of my faithful readers. The song is "Make You Smile" by Plus 44". Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for the delay. This chapter would have been up last week but for some reason my computer wouldn't let me login. So to make it up to you, I am posting chapter 9 and 10!**

* * *

_Life for you's been less than kind_

_So take a number, stand in line_

_We've all been sorry, we've all been hurt_

_But how we survive, is what makes us who we are_

The next morning, after sleeping in an extra hour, I took my time getting ready, and finally made it downstairs around noon. My mom was making sandwiches for lunch since I had completely slept through breakfast. I set down at the table with a genuine smile on my face.

"So is that smile because of Oliver or Miley?" My mom asked.

"Both," I said, smiling wider, "I'm really glad that Oliver isn't mad at me and that he's coming here, and I really do love Miley."

"And I know she loves you Lilly, its obvious by the way she looks at you, its like you light up her world," My mom explained, "And Oliver has always been your best friend, I bet he understands more than you think he does about what you went through."

"Thanks Mom," I said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

My phone beeped, it was a text from Miley, _'Mornin sleepyhead, I love you:)' _I smiled as I read her text and replied, _'Mornin lover! I love you too' _

I left with my mom to go to the airport around 1:30. It was gonna take us around an hour to get there, and we needed to be there a little early in case his flight got in early. On the ride there I talked with my mom about my relationship with Miley. I felt so lucky that she was so supportive, and she always seemed to know what to say. We pulled into a parking spot at the airport and went inside. We quickly found the right gate that Oliver would be at, and took a seat. About fifteen minutes later, a crowd of people swarmed in, and I saw a shaggy brown haired, pale boy pulling his luggage behind him that I recognized as Oliver.

"Ollie!" I shouted, running towards him, and jumping into his arms.

"Lilly!" He shouted, equally excited, hugging me and picking me up off the ground in the process.

He released me and I helped him with his bags. We settled into my mom's truck and made small talk on the way home. Oliver told me about his (non-existent) love life and I told him about Miley, except for the sex parts, I decided I'd wait until my mom wasn't around to fill him in on that. I also didn't want to explain to Oliver what went on in my head a year ago when I shut him out, in front of my mom. We continued catching up, although most of the things in my life worth mentioning were all about Miley, until we pulled up at my house around 4:30. I helped Oliver bring his stuff up to our guest room, and plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Lilly, you still have no idea how glad I am that you talked to me," Oliver admitted.

"I'm glad that you didn't give up on me Ollie," I said.

"So tell me everything Lil," He requested.

Not sure where to begin at first, I sat in silence. Finally I decided to begin with the happy part, Miley.

"Well, when I moved here, I didn't really want to, but it's like there was an unknown force pulling me here. My first day here, I saw Miley, although I didn't actually meet her yet. The next day, I discovered that she lived across from me and she came and introduced herself. As hard as I tried to not get attached to Miley, it seemed like she tried that much harder to be there. And finally I just quit fighting it and let us be friends," I told him. I also told him of how I started liking her and she would occasionally flirt. And then I told him how we got together and the details of our past month as a couple, including two nights ago when my mom overheard us on the couch.

"Wow, she sounds really special. Do you have a picture?" He asked. I nodded, taking out my phone to show him a picture of me and Miley. "Wow, she's hott Lil!" He said, and I laughed. "Well she's coming over later so you'll get to meet her," I said.

"Okay so now on to the not so happy stuff," I said. I told Oliver about how I was feeling when I was depressed and how I was afraid to be around anyone. He said that he understood and knew that it had to be hard to go through that. I also told that I had been on "zombie pills" after I got out of the hospital but now I wasn't taking any medication. I was relieved when Oliver hugged me and told me it was in the past, that he wanted our friendship to move on.

After our conversation, we went downstairs to eat and wait for Miley to come over. She had texted me saying that she wouldn't be too much longer. I anxiously waited for her to get here, having not seen her all day, I missed her terribly. When I was just about too nervous to sit, someone knocked on the door. I opened it to reveal Miley with her hair down, wearing a pair of jeans, a tank top, and her boots. I also noticed that she had flowers in her hand.

She handed them to me. "I got these for you, I'm sorry I couldn't go with you today, they're lilies," she said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"They're beautiful. Thank you," I said, pulling her into a hug. "C'mon I want you to meet Oliver," I said, taking her hand in mine and leading her into the living room.

Oliver stood up when he seen us come in. "Oliver this is Miley, Miles this is Oliver," I introduced them, and went to put my flowers in some water and set them on the table.

They shook hands and exchanged a "Nice to meet you." When I came back to take a seat beside Miley, they were already launched into conversation. I smiled at the fact that my two best friends were getting along so well. The three of us talked way into the night. Miley suggested that we take Oliver horseback riding and to the creek. Oliver actually seemed up for that idea so we made plans to do it in the morning. We also made plans that the three of us would go to the mall and to see a movie while Oliver was in Tennessee.

Around midnight we decided to go to bed. Oliver went to the guest room, across from my bed room, and me and Miley went to mine. I gave her a pair of pajamas to borrow and we cuddled under the covers. I kissed her soundly and cuddled into her, holding her as close to me as I could, until we fell asleep.

The next morning, Miley, Oliver, and I got up early, got dressed, putting our swim suits on underneath our clothes, ate breakfast, and headed to Miley's. We walked around to the barn and I helped Miley saddle up Blue Jeans and her dad's horse for us to ride. Oliver rode with me on Blue Jeans as we followed Miley down the path she had taken me awhile ago. It was even more beautiful than I remembered, the flowers had all seemed to have blossomed late this summer. As we reached the creek, I jumped down off the horse, followed by Oliver, and tied his reins to the tree.

Miley and I stripped down into our bikinis and Oliver took off his shirt, leaving him in his trunks. We spent the next hour swimming and playing around in the creek, taking turns swinging off the rope. Oliver and Miley seemed to have hit it off nicely and I was glad that we could all get along so well with each other. After we were all too tired to stay much longer, we got out of the creek, put our clothes back on, and got settled on the horses. Miley led us off on a different, much longer trail, and we rode for about 30 minutes before her house came into view.

We put the horses up and decided to stay at Miley's house for awhile and watch a movie, plus

her dad offered to cook for us. When supper was over, Miley and I cuddled together under a blanket on the couch while Oliver sat on the recliner and Mr. Stewart excused himself to go up to his room. After the movie, and successfully managing to fool around with Miley underneath the blanket without Oliver knowing, me and Oliver stood up to leave. Miley walked us to the door, her fingers laced with mine.

As we reached the front door, I turned and kissed Miley's lips, deepening the kiss immediately, threading my fingers in her hair. She pulled back and rested her forehead on mine, "I love you," She said, pecking my lips again.

"I love you too," I replied, encircling my arms around her neck and pulling her to me. She put her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. Reluctantly, we let go of each other, and after Miley and Oliver exchanged good-bye's, we left.

Oliver and I spent the rest of the night playing video games in the living room once we made it to my house. This had been by far one of the happiest days of my life. I felt so grateful to have Oliver and Miley in my life. After about 3 hours of Halo, shoveling down junk food, and talking, we finally passed out.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter is kinda boring, I am aware. But in order to get the story where it needs to be, I had to put it in. The song is "Survive" by Rise Against. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so here is chapter 10! The chapter lyrics are "Welcome to the Family" by Avenged Sevenfold. Personally, they are my favorite band, I got to see them in concert January 28th and I was in the front and it was the best thing ever:) And the song Miley sings is of course "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus. So without further ado, here is chapter 10...**

**

* * *

**

_And in a way it seems there's no one to call_

_When our thoughts are so numb, _

_And our feelings unsure_

_We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find._

_But you can't win this fight..._

"Please Miles, for me?" I begged, giving her the pouty face. Miley looked at Oliver and then at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Lilly I'm not that good," She said, shyly.

"Yes you are Miley. You are absolutely amazing at it," I reasoned, looking at Oliver for help.

"Come on Miley, just sing something," He said, "Lilly says you're really good and I'd like to hear it.

Miley sighed looking defeated. "Okay fine," She said, getting up from her bed to grab her guitar.

I smiled at having won the argument and scooted up to the top of Miley's bed to give her more room. Oliver sat upright from the floor to listen to Miley. After Miley grabbed her guitar, she sat down on the edge of her bed facing me, and quickly checking the tuning.

"Okay so this song I wrote a while back when I was going through a rough time. It was originally wrote for the piano and guitar, but I'm just gonna play it with the guitar. It's called The Climb," Miley said as she started to play.

At first her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. And her eyes were closed as she sang the opening lines.

_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreamin' but,_

_There's a voice inside my head sayin "you'll never reach it" _

_Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction, my faith is shaking_

Her voice got a little louder but her eyes remained closed as she continued.

_But I, I gotta keep trying, _

_Gotta keep my head held high._

Miley finally opened her eyes and beautiful blue-gray eyes met mine. The intensity her eyes held was almost earth shattering as her voice rang out loudly in the chorus.

_There's always gonna be another mountain,_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move,_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there _

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side,_

_It's the climb._

I knew that she was singing more to me than for me by the way her eyes never left mine. Her guitar playing slowly came to a peaceful end and she set it aside, still staring into my eyes. Her words were still ringing out in my head and they really hit home, considering what I had been through. My eyes left Miley's briefly and I saw the unsure, almost worried, look on her face.

I smiled and said, "That was great Miles."

"Yeah Miley, that was really awesome," Oliver said, from the floor. I had momentarily forgotten that he was here, and from the look on Miley's face, she had too.

She smiled and said, "Thanks guys, I'm glad you liked it." Miley scooted closer to me and interlaced our fingers.

"Miley didn't you say your dad owned a record label?" Oliver questioned and she nodded.

"Well you should totally record a cd, put your music out there ya know?" He suggested.

She looked thoughtful for a moment but then shrugged, "Singing has always been my dream, but I couldn't handle all the fame all the time. Never having any privacy or peace."

"You could always create a fake persona," I offered sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at me but then grinned. "Oh and I could wear a blond wig and sparkly clothes," She said, feigning excitement.

Oliver played along, "Yeah and you can name your alter ego something cheesy like, Hannah Montana, and your first hit single could be about your secret double life."

Miley burst out laughing and before long, so did me and Oliver. We continued laughing until we were out of breath and our sides hurt. "Yeah that would be pretty funny," Miley admitted, attempting to regain her composure and breathing. The three of us talked and joked around until it finally started to get dark outside.

"Miley are you sure you can't spend the night?" I said, pouting again.

"Lil, tomorrow is Oliver's last day here and I don't want to come in between your time together," She answered sweetly.

Oliver cleared his throat. "It's fine Miley, really. I'm probably gonna go to bed soon anyways and I don't wanna leave Lilly all bored with no one," He reasoned.

"Are you sure its no big deal? I don't want to intrude," She said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead, "It's fine sweetheart." She looked at Oliver for approval also and he said, "Yes, positive."

Miley packed some overnight clothes and something to wear tomorrow and the three of us walked to my house. Not long after we got to my house, we all said goodnight and went to bed. Miley kissed the crook of my neck as she wrapped her arms tighter around my waist pulling me impossibly closer. I had one of my arms under her shoulder and the other wrapped securely around her waist.

"Miles?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"I think you should consider recording," I told her.

She shifted in my arms and looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, earning a smile. "It's not that simple Lilly. If I recorded an album and somehow did get signed, I'd have to do concerts and go on tours and I could never leave you, I love you too much," Miley said honestly.

I smiled and kissed her lips. "And I love you Miley. If singing is your dream, then you should pursue it as much as possible. And who said I wouldn't go with you on those tours? And even for those times that I couldn't, I'd be waiting right where you left me. You have amazing talent and I'd be a selfish, horrible girlfriend if I held you back from sharing it with the world," I told her.

"You'd really go with me?" She asked.

"Of course. There's no way I'd let you go," I said with a smile.

"Promise?" Miley asked.

"Forever and always," I replied, kissing her once more on the lips.

Miley sighed and drew me closer to her, " I can't believe summer is almost over and school is starting up again."

"Yeah school.." I muttered, feeling suddenly anxious. Miley noticed and lifter her head to look into my eyes.

"Hey listen to me, everything is gonna be fine okay? I promise to protect you Lilly," She said honestly.

I nodded, "I love you Miles."

"I love you too Lil," She said, kissing me.

Miley laid her head back down on my shoulder and soon fell asleep. I laid awake, listening to her steady breathing for hours, unable to fall asleep. Finally, after what must have been hours, my wishes for sleep were granted and my breathing slowed to match Miley's as I closed my eyes.

"_No! Please don't. Stop! Please!" I begged, but the redheaded boy didn't listen. He kept running his hands up and down my body, the prominent bulge in his pants pressing into me. The blond haired boy stepped up and forced his tongue into my mouth. I literally felt like I was going to puke. I struggled to push the two guys off but my attempts were useless. _

_From somewhere in the room I could hear another guy shouting at me. _

"_What's the matter dyke, don't you like that? You're disgusting," He shouted, "Come on guys, lets show her how men treat a lady."_

_I was crying so hard by now that my body was shaking. I couldn't scream because of the tongue still probing my mouth. I silently prayed for death..._

"Lilly, Lilly wake up," Miley said as she shook me.

I opened my eyes to see her standing over top of me with a worried look on her face. I was drenched in a cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably. I looked into Miley's eyes and saw my own fear reflected in front of me. I became painfully aware that I had had my first nightmare since before I got with Miley, and I burst into tears. Miley immediately sat on the bed and pulled me into her lap, trying to soothe me.

"Shh Lilly please don't cry. It's alright, I'm right here," She whispered in my ear. I continued to cry as if a floodgate had broke loose inside of me. I buried my face in Miley's neck as she rubbed small circles on my back.

After a few moments, my breathing started evening out and I wasn't crying as hard. Miley placed a lingering kiss on my forehead. "Was it another nightmare?" She asked.

I nodded sniffling a little. "I thought your nightmares had stopped?" Miley questioned.

"I thought they had too. That was my first once since the first time I stayed over at your house," I answered.

Miley seemed momentarily at a loss for words but quickly recovered. "Did I cause this?" She asked and I noticed that her tone was laced with pain. I straightened up and cupped her cheek, "Miley Ray, none of this is ever your fault, please understand that," I said and she nodded.

"Can we just, forget about this? I don't wanna talk about it," I stated.

She looked doubtful but noticed the pleading look on my face and nodded her head. After that, I tried to go back to sleep but to no avail, so I laid in my bed with Miley wrapped around me until she awoke.

Today was Oliver's last day in Tennessee so Miley decided to give us some space. I walked her to the door, feeling a bit sad for some reason. When we reached my front door, Miley pulled me in for a hug. She pulled back and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, not really believing myself. Miley seemed unconvinced as well but let the matter drop as Oliver came around the corner.

"Bye Oliver, it was nice meeting you," She said in her southern tone, giving Oliver a quick hug.

"It was nice meeting you too Miley. Take care of Lilly," He smiled.

"Always," Miley said, smiling at me. "Call me later Lilly?" She asked, looking at me again.

I nodded and she gave me a quick kiss and left. Me and Oliver stayed at my house all day, talking about everything and nothing at all. We talked about plans for future and ways to stay in contact. We also decided we'd find a way to meet on Christmas break.

The whole time we talked, I couldn't help feeling an impending sense of loneliness. I remember feeling like this when I was depressed, right before I tried to kill myself. I hated feeling like this. I couldn't slip back down, I just couldn't. So then why am I not doing anything to prevent it? I don't know the answer to that question. My body feels numb and although I'm screaming for help on the inside, I can't bring myself to say anything.

The next morning, I went with my mom to take Oliver to the airport at 6. I never called Miley last night and I knew she'd be worried by now. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind in an attempt to focus on the present. Everything went in slow motion as I said goodbye to Oliver and watched him walk through the gate to his plane. Oliver leaving meant this was all real, school was starting back in little over two weeks, and even though Miley promised to protect me, I was still scared.

I sat idly in my seat as my mom drove towards our house. I feel extremely nauseous and tense. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my mom look over concernedly at me. I chose to ignore her and looked back out the window. We drove in silence for awhile as I quietly stared out the window. Suddenly mom put her hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I looked at her to see her shocked by my reaction.

Anger suddenly over come me. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Lilly whats going on with you? I'm concerned about you lately," She said.

"No, you're just being nosy. I'm fine," I said, bluntly.

Mom sighed, "Look Lilly, if you need help, you have to let me know. I will get you help."

"I said I'm fine," I said, turning to look back out the window. I could see my mom's reflection behind me. She sighed, defeated, and turned her attention back towards the road. I sighed too, feeling a bit bad for being so hateful, I wasn't really sure where all the anger had come from.

We pulled in the driveway and I hopped out of the truck, rushing up to my room to avoid talking to my mom. I curled up in my bed and started to cry. I couldn't figure out why I was crying but once I started, I couldn't seem to stop. I cried into my pillow for what felt like hours. Below me, I heard a knock on the door, which I figured would be Miley.

I walked into my bathroom and straightened myself up so it wouldn't be so obvious that I had been crying. I cracked my bedroom door and I could hear my mom and Miley talking. I knew they were talking about me and it only added to the rage I had growing inside of me that they were talking behind my back. Frustrated, I went back over to my bed and sat down as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When Miley made it to my doorstep, she pushed my door open and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Lil, you didn't call yesterday?" She sounded a little hurt.

I immediately felt guilty. "Yeah, I was busy," I lied.

"Oh," She said, sitting down beside me. Miley took my hand and laced it with hers.

"So how're ya feelin?" She asked.

"Are you teaming up with my mom now?" I asked defensively.

"No Lilly of course not. I'm just worried, is all," Miley said.

"Well don't be, I'm fine," I stated once again.

"Lilly you're not fine," She said and I looked away from her.

"How would you know?" I asked bitterly.

I heard Miley sigh and consider her answer. "Look Lil, I've been doing some reading on post-traumatic stress disorder and going by what I've read with similar stories and how you've been acting recently, I think you're relapsing. You need to get help before it gets worse," She offered.

"Look Miley, just mind your own damn business," I said, without thinking. And although I regretted saying it, I couldn't find the nerve to take it back, I was too angry.

"Lilly-," Miley started but I cut her off.

"No Miley, just go," I said, wanting her to leave before I said something I'd regret even more.

She looked hurt by my statement but stood up anyways. She leaned down and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear before kissing my cheek softly. "You know where to find me if ya need anything," She said and I nodded.

Miley turned the knob to my door and looked back at me. I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes because I knew she was on the verge of tears that I have caused. "I love you," She said as she turned around and walked out of my room.

* * *

**AN: So sad right? Poor Lilly. I decided I'd explain the actual problem a little further. PTSD is something that is sometimes developed with certain traumas (sexual assault). Lilly had it and was on medicine but she quit taking the medicine and the thought of school starting back triggered a relapse. Even though I've had to deal with something similar in my life, I was surprised by how much research I had to do for this part of the story. But anyways, thanks for reading, let me know if you have any questions. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I'm sucking at this update thing. I apologize. Things are kinda hectic and whatnot, recently coming out, so not good. But anyways, here's chapter 11!**

**

* * *

**

_I don't mind spendin' everyday,_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved..._

I have been avoiding Miley for the past three days. I know she's right, I'm anything but fine. I need help. But the thought of going back into the hospital scares me. I don't want to go back there so I'll just keep pretending I'm fine. My phone rings, alerting me that Miley is calling once again. I let it go to voicemail. A few seconds later, my phone beeps, signaling that Miley left a message. I pick my phone up to replay it.

"_Hey Lilly, it's me again. I hope you're not still mad at me. I'm just trying to help. Anyways, call me back sometime please. I love you, bye," _I hear her voice say through the speaker.

The sadness in her voice is enough to bring tears to my eyes. I know it's my fault that she's sad, I pushed her away when I truly need her most. I inwardly cursed myself and buried my face into my pillow as I began to cry again. The harder I cry, the more my body shakes. I can't decide if I'm angry with myself for pushing Miley away, like I had Oliver, or just sad that she's not here. Being without her in this moment, feels worse than anything I can ever imagine. A knock on my bedroom door broke me from my thoughts.

"Lilly?" My mom called out.

"Go away," I said through tears.

My mom opened my door and crossed the distance to my bed. Instead of bitching me out like I thought she'd do, she pulled me to her in a warm embrace. I cried heavily into her shoulder until there was nothing left in me and my body collapsed from exhaustion. My mom laid my head on the pillow and covered me up.

"Get some rest Lilly, I'll be back to check on you shortly," She said as my eyes slowly begin to close and I drifted off into a much needed sleep.

A noise outside my balcony door woke me from my sleep. I looked over at my clock to see that it was barely 4 am. As I make my way over to see what the noise was, I can hear the rain beating down against the house and thunder rolling in the background. When I open my sliding door, I'm shocked to see Miley standing on the ground below my balcony, letting the rain pour over her.

"Miley what are you doing, it's pouring to rain?" I yelled over the noise of the rain.

"From the moment I saw you, and our eyes met, I knew that we were meant to be together Lilly. And I'm not giving up without a fight," She said as she started to climb up the posts to the top of my balcony. I couldn't help but smile at her words.

When she made it to the top, I grabbed her hand and helped her over the railing. She was soaked from head to toe and her hair was matted down from the rain. I was also drenched by now, but I didn't care. Thunder boomed loudly and lightning illuminated the sky above us.

"Lilly, you've been ignoring me and I can't take it anymore. I want my Lilly back. The Lilly I fell in love with at the beginning of summer," Miley said, taking a step towards me.

"You're in love with me?" I asked and she nodded. "I am so in love with you Miley. But I'm broken. I need help and you shouldn't be burdened with me. You can do better and you deserve better. I wish nothing but the best for you," I said, backing slowly away from her.

Miley took yet another step closer to me. She was so close I could feel her breath on my lips. "No Lilly, you aren't pushing me away again. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I will do whatever it takes to pick up the pieces. You don't get to run away this time."

I didn't even have a chance to respond before Miley's lips collided with mine. The rain continued to pour around us as we kissed but that didn't matter because in this moment, it was only me and Miley. Nothing else in the world mattered and time stood still as I poured all of my love into the kiss, hoping Miley knew just how much I did love her. I circled my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I smiled at being with my Miley again.

"I missed you so much Lil," She said, breaking the kiss to rest our foreheads together.

"I've missed you too and I'm sorry for being a jerk," I said.

"Don't apologize Lilly, just please let me be there for you," Miley pleaded.

I nodded my head, "I need you."

"I'm here Lilly," She said, reconnecting our lips.

I slowly began to edge us to my room. "Make love to me?" I requested.

Miley only nodded as she leaned in to kiss me once more. I closed my sliding door once we were inside, never breaking the kiss with Miley. My hands found the hem of Miley's shirt and I peeled the wet garment up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. Only seconds later she had copied my actions and was kissing me again. She slowly unhooked my bra and slid it down my shoulders. Miley didn't rush as she took the time to place light kisses down my jaw and across my bare collar bone.

My fingers found the button of her jeans and I undid them, sliding them down her long legs. She stepped out of them and rid me of my pajama shorts. The rest of our clothes slowly disappeared as Miley led me backwards to my bed. When the back of my knees hit my bed, I laid down, pulling Miley on top of me. Our bodies moved together in rhythm, still wet from the rain as our tongues danced together. Miley's soft hands ran up and down my body, touching me in all the right ways, while I settled my hands on her shoulders.

Every gentle touch from Miley sent shivers down my spine. She was being delicate and loving, just what I needed. She kissed down my jawline, to my neck, and to the area between my breasts. I threaded my hands through her wet hair as she trailed her hot tongue in a circle around one of my nipples while kneading the other breast with her palm.

"God Miles," I said as she made a hot wet trail down my stomach.

Miley kissed up my inner thigh before dipping her tongue in my ever-increasing wetness. I arched my back in pleasure as she repeated her actions. My hips bucked involuntarily against her. All too soon, Miley began to kiss back up my stomach and to my mouth. I silently wondered what she was doing until she repositioned herself, pressing our wetness together. A wave of new sensations shot through me as Miley began to thrust herself into me. I quickly matched her rhythm, bringing my hips up to meet hers.

"Lilly... Oh God Lil," Miley moaned as she ground down against me more.

I know I'm close to climax. Watching Miley move on top of me is the best sight I've ever had the privilege to see. The way she closes her eyes as she brings herself down on me, the way she bites her bottom lip when I meet her thrust, the way she throws her head back and her hair falls down her back; its the most beautiful sight. Miley rocks herself into me a few more times and that's all it takes for us both to come together. Miley lowers herself beside me and I cradle her cheek with my palm. "I love you so much Miley Ray," I tell her, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Lilly," She says, holding me close to her. I bury my face in her neck and kiss the skin there, "Thank you, Miley, for caring so much."

"Please let your mom get you help Lil," Miley pleaded. I nodded into her neck and pulled the covers around us as we both fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I've finally completed this chapter! Time to get Lilly some help! Then what? Guess you'll have to stay tuned to see! The lyrics are "She Will Be Loved," by Maroon 5. Thanks again, to all of my readers, and all of my amazing reviewers that make me feel special:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another update! I apologize for taking so long to update and yadda yadda yadda. I could go on and on but I assure you that it is way too boring to wanna hear. So enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY MY IMAGINATION!**

* * *

_When all you gotta keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along just to make it through..._

I woke up the next morning as the sunlight from my window streaked across my face. My head was still on Miley's shoulder as my mind replayed last nights events. It seems like something that would only happen in the movies. I couldn't help the smile stretching across my face.

"Good mornin beautiful," Miley said in the thick southern accent that I love.

I look up to see her looking down at me. "Good mornin," I say as I place a light kiss on her lips. Just as I was about to kiss Miley again, a knock at the door interrupted us. Before I even had time to think, my mom walked into my room. Thankfully, the blanket was still around us so my mom didn't see anything, although I'm sure the clothes strewn out across my room were enough of an indicator of what took place last night. My mom looked at Miley with a somewhat shocked expression, although she didn't seem mad.

"Good morning Miley, when did you get here?" She asked calmly.

I felt Miley tense up beside me so I decided to answer for her, "Late last night. She had to come make me listen to her because I was being stupid."

My mom smiled at us, "Well Miley, I'm glad you finally got her to listen."

"Me too," Miley responded.

"Well breakfast is ready you two," Mom said, then looked around the room and added, "Get dressed.."

Both Miley and I blushed furiously. "Mom?" I said just as my mom had made it to my door.

"Yeah?" She turned around and asked.

"I want help," I admitted. My mom smiled and said "Okay," before walking out of my room and shutting the door behind her.

Miley and I showered quickly and got dressed. I had to lend Miley some of my clothes since hers were still wet from last nights down pour. When we were ready, we made our way downstairs, fingers laced together. I missed the feel of Miley's hand in mine. Her fingers always fit so perfectly in the spaces between my own. I suddenly realized just how bad off I had been.

After breakfast, I talked with my mom about possible treatment options. She wants me to see a therapist again and Miley thinks that it would be the best idea as well. My mom didn't want to waste any time in getting me help, so she called and made me an appointment for later this evening. I asked Miley if she'd go with me to the doctor and she agreed after calling her dad to make sure it was okay.

Later that night found me and Miley wrapped in a blanket together on her hammock. My new therapist started me on some new medicine, except she's giving me anti-anxiety medicine instead of depression medicine. I considered it somewhat easy to talk to her, which is a good thing, and now I'm just relaxing with my wonderful girlfriend after a long day. Currently, we're looking up at the starry night and swaying back and forth peacefully. Our hands are intertwined and are resting on Miley's stomach.

"Lil?" Miley said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I asked, turning my head sideways to meet her eyes.

"Will you go with me to the state fair tomorrow?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah I'll go," I answered, pecking her lips.

"Well that's not all," She started and I looked at her quizzically. "Daddy is managing the music for the fair, so I thought I might perform. But I didn't want to if you weren't gonna be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said, smiling. "Doesn't Jackson come home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he's gonna meet us there. It'll be my first performance in front of an audience, and I'm glad you're gonna be there," She said, sounding slightly nervous.

"You're gonna do wonderful babe," I told her. Just as our lips were about to meet again, her back door opened and Mr. Stewart stepped out.

"Lilly, you're mom called and said she wanted you home soon, she said she couldn't reach your cellphone," He spoke to me.

"Yeah my battery died. Thanks Mr. Stewart, goodnight," I said to him.

"Night Lilly," He said, walking back inside.

"C'mon Lil, I'll walk you home," Miley said, tugging me up.

I walked the short distance to my house side by side with Miley. When we reached the front door, Miley wrapped her arms around my waist and I put my arms around her neck. We stayed in the embrace for several minutes, holding each other in a comfortable silence. Miley pulled back first and pressed her lips firmly to mine.

"I love you Lilly," She said, kissing me once more.

"I love you too," I said, as I reluctantly let go of her and went inside.

I awoke bright and early the next morning. After getting dressed and taking my medicine, I ate breakfast with my mom and walked over to Miley's. Miley opened her door to allow me in and I immediately noticed her attire. She was wearing short cut off jean shorts with a studded belt, a dark blue tank top, and her cowboy boots. Her clothes hugged to her in all the right places and I couldn't help but stare.

Miley laughed a little when she noticed me staring. "So you like my outfit for tonight then?" She asked in her husky tone. I simply nodded, unable to find my voice.

Miley laughed again and pecked my lips, "C'mon silly lets go. Jackson is already there."

Once we parked on the fair grounds, we got our ticket in and went to ride our first ride. After we got off the ride, I talked Miley into buying me some cotton candy. Yep she spoils me sometimes! I interlaced my free hand with Miley's right hand and walked beside her. I had just spotted one of the snobby girls from the mall before she knocked into me with her shoulder, causing me to drop the remains of my cotton candy. I looked up to see her smirking over her shoulder at us.

"What was that about?" I asked Miley.

"Well that would be the ex," She explained. "She got too controlling for my liking so I broke up with her. A week later, she told everyone that she had come to her senses and was now 'cured' of her wrong ways." Miley said, using air quotes around the word "cured".

"Ahhh I see. Well that bitch made me drop my cotton candy," I pouted.

"Aww my poor little Lilly," Miley laughed, kissing my lips.

We continued to walk through the crowd until someone shouted, "Miles." I turned around to see a sandy-blond haired boy walking up to us. This, I assumed, was her brother. Miley released my hand and engulfed him in a hug. She released him and turned back to me.

"Lilly, this is Jackson. Jackson, this is my girlfriend Lilly," She introduced us.

"Its nice to finally meet you Jackson," I said as he stepped forward to hug me as well.

"You too Lilly. I've heard so much about you," He replied.

I blushed and looked at Miley. "Well its hard not to talk about someone I love so much," Miley said in her defense.

"Well Miley Ray Stewart, who knew you were such a romantic?" I said, giving her a long kiss.

"Okay Okay, big brother right here," Jackson said with a laugh, "C'mon guys lets go over to the stage."

We pushed through the crowd gathered around the stage until we were at the front. A rock band was currently playing and the crowd seemed to be enjoying them. From the side, Mr. Stewart waved us over to him.

"You're up next Miley," He said.

She nodded and took deep breaths to brace herself. I lifted her chin with my hand to bring her eye level with me. "You're going to do great. You're amazing Miles," I said.

She smiled, "So do I get a good luck kiss?"

I rolled my eyes but kissed her nevertheless, "Good luck."

The band on the stage finished their last song and made their way off the stage. Miley walked up the steps to the stage and started adjusting her microphone. Her dad got on the stage as well. He grabbed a guitar, quickly checking its tune, before standing next to Miley, who was now holding a guitar as well.

Miley walked up to the microphone and spoke, "Hello Tennessee! I'm Miley Stewart and this is a song called _Dream_."

Miley and her dad started playing the guitar in unison, and Miley sang into the microphone.

_Do me a favor, _

_Tell me what you think about me._

_Tell me what you want this to be._

_Go out on a limb and just, dream._

Miley had sang this song to me before. I personally loved it. She told me she wrote it shortly after I moved to Tennessee, which is very sweet; I love my country girl! The crowd was already going crazy by the time she sang out the chorus.

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds._

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud._

_The more you dream about me the more that I believe,_

_That nothings ever out of reach so,  
_

_Dream, dream, dream._

Miley finished up her song and backed away from the microphone. The crowd was cheering and yelling for more. Miley thanked them all for listening and joined me on the side of the stage. I greeted her eagerly with a hug and kiss.

"You did great. You really rocked out there," I complimented her with another kiss.

"Yes she did," A voice said behind us. We turned around to see a middle-aged man, with dark hair and glasses, standing next to us.

"And you are?" I tried to asked politely, but I sounded more overprotective.

"I'm Garret Thomas from Sunset Studios, and Miley you have amazing talent. Talent that we'd love to have at our company, if you know what I'm saying," He said, holding his hand out for Miley to shake.

Miley shook his hand with a bit of skepticism. "Um thanks Mr. Thomas. But I'm not really sure that I'd even want to record. Besides, my dad owns his own record company so, it's nothing personal, but I'd feel safer with him," She responded in a nervous tone.

Garret waved her off, "It's quite alright Miss Stewart, I understand. But here's my card in case you change your mind. Feel free to call me if you have any questions," He said, handing Miley a card from his coat pocket and walking off.

A few hours later, Miley and I were sitting on the Ferris Wheel while the fair set off it's fireworks. Miley had cuddled into my side and was resting her head on my shoulder. I laid my head gently on hers and let out a sigh into the clean night air.

"Lil, I can't believe that that guy really wanted to sign me," Miley said, breaking the silence.

"I can. Miles you have serious talent. I know we kinda talked about it before, but I'm serious, you should at least think about recording," I told her.

"I don't know Lil, its a big decision," Miley replied.

"I know. Which is why you don't have to decide right now, just take some time to consider it as a possibility. I'll stand behind whatever choice you make," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Lilly, you truly are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You know that?" She said, looking in to my eyes.

"Really?" I asked, wanting to hear her say more sweet things to me.

"Really. Lillian Truscott, you're my one and only," Miley said.

"You're my one and only too Miley," I said, kissing her passionately as our cart on the Ferris Wheel reached the top and colorful fireworks exploded behind us.

* * *

**AN: That seemed like a good stopping place for this chapter! I had the put in the humor about being "cured" because my mom thinks she can find a cure for me and I just find that hilarious :) So I have really enjoyed writing this story for y'all, but sadly, it is coming to an end soon. I think it will only have like 2 or so more chapters. There will be a time lapse through the school part because I hate school and I think it would be terrible for me to try and write about it lol. But I will make sure it makes sense. The lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects, and the song Miley sings at the fair is "Dream" by Miley Cyrus. I hope you've all enjoyed the chapter, reviews please! Until next time...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello once again! I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and for that I am sorry. I decided that I would wait til school was out for summer to update, and then I got hit with having to move and not having internet, the list of complications goes on and on... So for all of you out there still reading, here is chapter 13!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
**

* * *

_You are the one,_

_You'll never be alone again._

_You're more than in my head_

_You're more..._

"Okay Lilly, follow me," Miley said as she sat atop her dad's horse while I clung to Blue Jeans's neck.

I simply nodded as the horse began to trot. Blue Jeans followed Mr. Stewart's horse at a steady pace and I started to relax a little. I still wasn't used to riding alone very much. I missed the comforting feel of having my arms around Miley. I continued to follow Miley on her horse as we made our way down our favorite trail towards the creek.

Once we got to the creek we tied the horses to a tree and started stripping to our bikinis. Miley jumped in the water first and I followed. The cool water felt good against the August air. I swam over to Miley and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder. She leaned back into me instantly.

"It feels so great to be in your arms," Miley said.

"I love you," I said, kissing Miley's cheek.

"I love you too Lil," she replied, turning in my arms to give me a deep kiss. It didn't take long for the kiss to heat up, sending shivers down my body.

Miley pulled away. "Race ya to the barn," She stated, with a seductive look, voice thick as honey.

Without another word, we got out of the water as quick as possible and bolted to the horses. We quickly slid our jeans on and jumped on the horses, our shirts in our hands. I took hold of Blue Jeans's reins and he galloped off down the trail. I reached the barn first and hopped off the horse, putting him in his stall. When I turned around, Miley had already gotten the other horse in his stall and was heading towards the ladder to the barn loft.

"Race ya," She called again.

"Hey no fair, you cheated," I said, running behind her and climbing up the ladder. When Miley got to the top, she stopped to help me the rest of the way. I grabbed hold of her hand, allowing her to pull me over the top. She pulled me a little too hard and I landed right square on top of her.

Taking advantage of our positions, I bent down and kissed her slowly. Miley wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down, impossibly closer to her. I grinded my hips into her as our tongues met, earning a moan. I broke off the kiss and trailed my tongue down her jawline and collar bone, nipping lightly at her skin on the way down.

Her hands roamed my back before untying my bikini top. I sat up slightly, letting the garment slide down my arms and tossing it to the side. One of my palms found her breast and Miley arched her back, allowing my other hand to reach around and untie her bikini top. I threw her top with mine and lowered my mouth to her now exposed breasts. Miley moaned as she laced her fingers in my hair.

I continued to kiss down her stomach until I reached the waistband of her jeans. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down in one swift movement. Miley sat up to kiss me deeply, her hands finding the button to my jeans and undoing them. She slid the jeans down my hips and I repositioned myself to get them off all of the way and throw them in a pile with hers. Miley took the opportunity to push me on my back and straddle my hips, before leaning down to kiss my neck. She latched on to my pulse point, driving me crazy. I felt her hands traveling lower and lower until they slipped below my bikini bottom. I grinded my hips upward into her as her finger found my most sensitive spot, slowly circling it.

I threw my head back in pleasure momentarily but I was determined to be the one in control. I flipped us over and took off both of our bikini bottoms before Miley even had a chance to respond. I bent down and kissed her passionately before positioning myself to where our centers had direct contact. Memories of the night Miley climbed up to my window in the rain came pouring in; I remembered how great it felt to have her on top of me like that so I wanted to do it again.

I began to thrust myself down on Miley as she met me with a thrust of her own. "Mm God Lil, that's so good," Miley moaned as I began to message her breasts. I continued to ride her as the pleasure built inside of me. I moaned involuntarily as our pace began to pick up. I could tell that Miley was close to the edge as well.

Suddenly Miley pulled me down beside her. I gave her a confused look before she placed herself between my legs and slid two fingers in me. My back arched as the pleasure was becoming too much to bare. Seeing the look on my face, Miley leaned down to my ear and whispered in her hot voice, "Its okay Lil, let it go." Almost as if her words were a trigger, my orgasm washed over me. Once I regained my strength, I kissed Miley hotly before pushing her back and settling myself between her legs.

I kissed down her stomach and made a beeline for my target. I allowed my hot breath to tease her wetness. Knowing that she was extremely close, I slowly licked up her slit, causing her hips to buck. Deciding not to tease her, I applied pressure to her sensitive spot and slid my tongue inside her. Within a minute of my actions, Miley's orgasm hit her hard. I continued to move my tongue inside her until she came down from her high. When she stopped shuddering, I crawled up to lay beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She kissed me soundly.

"So, sex in a barn, you're gonna country-fy me yet aren't ya?" I mused.

"Mhm. You got a problem with that?" Miley laughed.

"Of course not. I've always had a thing for country girls, why not be one myself," I replied with a laugh.

Miley smiled and kissed me, "I love you so much Lilly."

"I love you too Miles," I said.

We laid there for awhile longer in each others arms before we decided to get dressed to go in the house. We took a shower and got dressed to have supper with her dad and my mom. When we finally made it downstairs, my mom was helping Mr. Stewart cook. I helped Miley set the table before we went out to her backyard to wait for supper. I sat on the porch swing with Miley cuddled up next to me.

"School starts in one week from today," I stated, breaking the comfortable silence.

Miley raised her head from my shoulder to look at me. "Are you gonna be okay Lilly?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

I took a deep breath of Tennessee air before I responded. "Yes. Yes I will be just fine. I have you and that's all I need," I replied, kissing Miley's forehead.

"You'll always have me Lil. I'm so proud of you for taking the steps to get better," She said, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"I'm proud of you, Miley. You're following your dreams and taking your career to the next level," I responded.

"Being with you is my dream Lilly. The CD recording, the recording contract, that's all just a bonus. It means nothing to me if you aren't there to share it with," She said, with all of her love for me shining brightly in her blue-gray eyes.

"I will be," I replied, kissing her passionately.

"Girls, dinner is ready," My mom called from the back door as we pulled away from the kiss.

We went inside and joined Mr. Stewart and my mom at the table. Mr. Stewart said Grace and then we all dug in. A comfortable silence enveloped us as we ate. From across the table, Miley's foot grazed mine. I looked up to see her giving me a coy smile. I loved how she would inconspicuously flirt with me in front of people.

"So Miley, how's the song writing coming along?" My mom asked, breaking up our game of footsie.

Miley took a sip of her iced tea before answering, "Great Ms. Truscott. I have several songs I've wrote that I'm going to put on the first CD, so I actually only need to write a few new ones and it's coming along well."

"That's great Miley. Will you be putting the song you sang at the fair on the CD?" My mom asked.

"Yep. I don't want my first CD to label me as a country singer though so it's probably the only song like that I'll put on there," Miley answered.

"What about 'When I Look at You'?" I interrupted.

Miley seemed kind of shocked by my question. "That's your song Lilly. I wrote it for you, if you want me to put it on there I will," She said.

"Well, I think its a wonderful song, and it shows your talent well so if you wanted to put it on there, I wouldn't mind," I told her.

"Okay," Miley said with one of her breathtaking smiles.

"When do you have to have the songs ready?" My mom asked.

"Well I'll be 18 in November, so I can't sign a recording contract until then. They want me to be ready to start recording on the day I sign with them," She told my mom.

"Oh well that's very good, you'll be on your way to becoming a very successful musician and Lilly will be doing what exactly, Lillian?" My mom asked, directing the question to me.

I cleared my throat, aware that I had forgotten to tell my mom of my plans. "Well, Miley and I talked and we decided that since I would be going on tour with her when she goes, that I could be her full time manager and I would do photography as a side project," I told her.

"I don't have a problem with you traveling with Miley, but you can't make a career of working for your girlfriend!" My mom said.

I was about to retaliate but Miley cut in. "Well actually Ms. Truscott, I want to be the one to take care of Lilly and I. I think that she would be better at keeping things clean and in order when we move in together and I want to spoil her and treat her how she should be. But I wouldn't trust anyone else but her to be my manager," Miley said.

"So kinda like a house wife then?" Mr. Stewart spoke up.

I went red in the face. Me and Miley had only briefly discussed getting a place together after college. We had talked about it and Miley had told me that she wanted to take care of me and give me everything in life, and I didn't want to be a deadbeat so I offered up myself as manager and decided I would start some photography. But now Mr. Stewart was suggesting me as a house wife. Could I see myself as Miley's wife? Always having food on the table for her, keeping everything in order, possibly raising our child? If I thought enough about it, I could see us living in a log cabin style house, with several animals and a little curly headed girl, out in the country.

"Let's get through high school first," Miley said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up to see that she was as red as I was. "Agreed," I said.

After supper, I helped clean up the dishes while Miley went and laid down in her den. When the dishes were done and the food was put away, I quietly made my way down the stairs to the basement in case Miley was asleep. At first I thought she was asleep but as I walked over to her, she sat up and looked at me.

"Hey Lil," She said.

"Hey Miles," I replied, sliding in next to her on the couch and wrapping my arms around her.

She leaned into me and sighed into my neck. "I hope what my dad said didn't scare you," Miley said, kissing my jaw.

"No not at all. It just caught me off guard," I admitted, running my hand up and down her arm.

"Well you know I wouldn't rush you into anything you weren't ready for right?" Miley said, tilting her head to look up at me.

"I know Miles. I mean it didn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe we can come back to the thought after high school?" I offered.

"That sounds like a good idea," Miley agreed.

"So now all we gotta do is make it through senior year. Let's go to your room and start getting our school things ready," I suggested.

I went to stand up but Miley didn't release me. "We have almost a week to do that, but right now I just wanna lay here and cuddle with you," Miley said, pulling me closer.

I sighed, defeated, and cuddled up with my girlfriend for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**AN: Sadly, there is only one more chapter left. But I'm really excited to have it nearly finished for y'all. There will be a time lapse from the end of this chapter to the beginning on the next. The song in this chapter is "You Are The One" by Shiny Toy Guns, it is one of my favorites so if you haven't heard it, you should check it out. Until next time... **

**Reviews are welcome!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I finished chapter 14 yesterday, completing the story, and I wasn't gonna post it for another week but I decided I would go ahead and post it anyway. So here is the last chapter of "Show Me What I'm Looking For" Please review... **

* * *

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer._

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said,_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors,_

_I don't wanna ever love another._

_You'll always be my thunder..._

One hundred and eighty days. That's the number of days I had to attend high school to be able to walk in front of a crowd of people and receive my diploma. I'd like to say that those days passed by smoothly, but as with any high schooler, nothing goes smoothly. I soon found out just how bitchy those girls from the mall and fair were.

Miley's ex, Mikayla and her side-kick Brittany, gave us hell all year long. The only thing that seemed to piss Mikayla off more that Miley being openly gay, was Miley being with me. Her jealousy fueled her frequent name-calling and failed attempts to make Miley and I mad at each other. I took every chance I could to get back at them. Despite having to put up with Miley's "pretend homophobic" ex, my senior year wasn't that bad. I even made several friends.

In November, Miley signed with Sunset Studios (after her father had a long meeting with them and examined the contract) and already has her first CD almost completed. It is set to release in July and if it is a hit, she will start touring in September, with me by her side of course. She insisted on me co-writing a song for her debut album "Just Me" so we started working on a song titled "Wherever I Go" and we're almost finished with it. And now that both Miley and I are 18, we have decided to live together after high school. It has been a productive year to say the least.

Tonight is graduation night. I already have my graduation gown on and I'm almost done getting ready. My mom and Mr. Stewart are throwing us a graduation party tonight. We invited several of our friends from school, plus Oliver is in from California to see us graduate! He graduates in 2 weeks and Miley and I are flying there to attend.

The drive to the school was silent, but peaceful. I rode with Miley because we had to park in a certain spot. Oliver rode with Mr. Stewart, my mom, and Jackson. Once at the school, Miley and I went to our designated spots and waited for the ceremony to begin. As the band started to play, we all walked two-by-two into the school gym and to our seats. I watched as the rows in front of me stood and waited to be called. A wave of emotions hit me all at once. This was it; I made it through high school, I'm okay. Finally, it was my row's turn to stand. As I walked towards the end of the aisle, I was accompanied by Miley. She immediately laced our fingers together as we walked slowly up the ramp to the principal handing out the diplomas.

We parted at the top as Miley's name was called first, followed by mine, and we walked off the stage in different directions. I made my way back to my seat and sat down to watch the rest of the students graduate. One by one, the names of my classmates' were called as they walked across the stage and received their diplomas. I turned my tassel to the opposite side of my cap, signal the passing of time. A wave of relief washed over me; I was officially a high school graduate. I threw my cap up in the air, along with the rest of my classmates, in celebration.

After the commotion died down, we were released to go be with our families. I walked hand-in-hand with Miley to where our parents, Oliver, and Jackson were waiting, saying good-bye to our friends along the way. Once we made it over to them, my mom pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you babygirl," she said, kissing my forehead.

Miley and I took turns hugging everyone before sharing a hug with each other. I pulled Miley tight against me, burying my face in her neck. She tilted her head to kiss my cheek.

"This is it Miles, on to bigger and better things," I said.

"I can't wait," Miley said, kissing my lips.

Jackson cleared his throat. "Well c'mon girls, you've got a party to prepare for," He said.

Oliver and Jackson rode back with me and Miley to her house. The party was supposed to start in 2 hours and a lot still had to be done. Miley and I dashed upstairs to change while Oliver and Jackson started hanging decorations in the house and outside in the backyard, and my mom and Mr. Stewart started cooking the hamburgers and hot dogs.

Once upstairs, I looked into the mirror and realized that I needed to redo my hair a little from where my cap had messed it up. After my hair was fixed and my make-up was reapplied, I slipped into the sea-foam green dress my mother had bought for me and sandals. When I walked out of the bathroom, Miley was sitting on her bed, clipping her bangs back to make a small "poof" on top of her head. She was wearing a purple sundress and her cowboy boots. I smiled because I know she wore them for me.

"I thought you were going to wear your yellow sundress?" I asked.

"Well I had to make sure I was color-coordinated with my date," She said, smiling.

"Oh really, who's your date?" I said with a coy smile.

Miley got up from her bed and walked over to me, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Only the beautifulest, sweetest, and most amazing girl I've ever met," She said.

"Sounds like quite the catch. I hope you'll introduce us," I said, still joking.

"Lilly you are hopeless," Miley said before leaning in to give me a deep kiss, "Now c'mon our guests are waitin'."

I allowed Miley to guide me down the stairs, her arm securely wrapped around my waist, and mine around her's. We still had about 30 minutes until people would start showing up so we joined Oliver and Jackson outside. They had set up several picnic tables with table covers that read "Congratulations Class of '09" on them. Balloons were hung around the porch and on the ends of the tables, as well as a banner that hung over the backdoor of Miley's house.

Jackson turned on some music and sat down at the table with us. I excused myself to go talk to my mom in the kitchen. She had most of the lined up on the dining room table and was getting the drinks out. When she saw me standing there, she stopped what she was doing.

"I really am proud of you Lilly. You've come a long way this year," She said.

"Thanks mom, I couldn't have done it without you," I replied.

Mom gave me a small, kind of sad smile, "I'm gonna miss having you at home when you move out with Miley, but I couldn't be happier for you."

"I'll miss you too mom, but I promise to visit," I said.

"You better," She said, laughing a little.

A knock at the door signaled that some of our guests had arrived. I opened the door to see Sarah and Joannie, two of our closest friends. I invited them in, hugging them both, and led them outside to everyone else. Within 20 or so more minutes, all of our friends had arrived and were all talking and laughing out back. After we were sure there were no one else coming, we went inside, got our plates and drinks and settled in at the picnic tables. Oliver sat on one side of me, and Miley on the other; across from us was Sarah, Joannie, and Jackson. I fed Miley a bite of my potato salad and some of it fell down her chin, causing her and everyone at the table to laugh.

"You guys are so cute together," Sarah said.

"You guys have been together for almost a year haven't you?" Joannie asked.

Miley nodded, "Yep, in less than a month, we'll have been together a year."

"It's been a great year," I added, kissing Miley's cheek.

After eating, Miley suggested that we dance. Oliver and Sarah partnered up and Jackson's girlfriend showed up just in time for the first dance as well. Slowly everyone partnered up as my mom put on a slow song. I wrapped my arms around Miley's shoulders and rested my head next to her neck as she put her arms around my waist. We slowly swayed and moved to the music.

Miley began to sing part of the song in my ear, "_Baby you showed me what living is for, I don't wanna hide anymore_." And we continued to dance.

As the song came to an end, I put my palm against Miley's cheek and said, "_You make me crazier..._"

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me. When we broke apart, I rested our foreheads together. "Miles!" Jackson hollered, getting our attention. He gave Miley a look like she needed to go do something, making me confused, but she understood.

"I'll be right back Lil," She said, turning to leave.

"Where are ya going?" I asked, still confused.

"Left something inside, be back in a second," She said, kissing my cheek and walking inside.

I shrugged it off for the moment and went over to talk to Oliver. Even he seemed to know some big secret too.

"Okay I'm confused. What's going on?" I asked. Oliver opened his mouth to respond but suddenly the music was cut off and everyone had went silent. I looked over to where the stereo was to see Miley standing beside it, her hands behind her back.

"Lilly will ya come over here?" She asked. The small crowd parted as I made my way over to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my mom and Mr. Stewart watching us from the side. My mom smiled at me.

I stopped right in front of Miley and she took a hold of my hand with one of hers. When I looked in her eyes I saw nothing but love and I realized what was going on. My heart began to swell, and I could feel tears of happiness starting to form behind my eyes. Miley brought the other hand from behind her back, revealing a small blue-velvet box. She opened it and took out a white gold ring, with three diamonds set on top, holding it up for me to see. _Simple, just how I like it! _

She cleared her throat before speaking, "I don't know where life will take us from here, but I do know, wherever it is, I want to spend it with you and only you, every single minute of every single day, for the rest of my life. I love you with my whole heart and I always will, Marry Me Lilly?"

"Yes of course!" I replied without hesitation, stepping forward before bringing my hand to her jaw and kissing her. She kissed back with more passion than ever before. In the background I could hear various claps and cheers. We broke apart and I looked at her to see that her eyes were watery as well as mine. I ran the pad of my thumb over her cheek drying a single tear before she slid the ring onto my left ring finger.

We smiled at each other before I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "I love you so much," She said into my neck.

"I love you too Miles," I replied, pulling back to kiss her soundly. I could hear more cheers as I kissed my fiance.

It was in this moment that I knew that I had found what I was looking for...

* * *

**AN: I hope I ended the story well enough for you guys and didn't disappoint anyone. I was thinking of maybe a one-shot sequel to show how their lives turned out and all, so who knows, maybe, maybe not. ****The song for this chapter is "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls, and the song Miley and Lilly dance to is "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. ****This is really a bittersweet goodbye to this story for me because I started writing it when I was relapsing and it got me through so much. So thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed and added me to their favorite story/ author, it means alot. And I hope to have y'all another story soon! **


End file.
